Becoming Sisters
by StangeInterests32
Summary: With the coronation over, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have been settling into their news lives in Auradon, when suddenly, Evie gets her world shaken up by the last person she suspected. Will she learn to see beyond the wounds of the past, and prove family isn't always made by blood?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I took a few liberties with the Snow White story, mostly the name of her kingdom since, as far as I know, it's never been offcially named. The story itself is German, so I went a little generic and called Germania to keep it simple and so I could get straight to the story itself. Other than that, happy reading and I hope you enjoy this.

Part 1

"Come in," Fairy Godmother said as she heard the knock on her office door. When the door opened, she saw Snow White walking in; her usual blue and yellow ceremonial dress gone, replaced by a blue peasant top and black leggings. The heels of her calf-length boots gave a small muted thud as she walked quickly into the office. "Snowy! What can I do for –"

"How could you not tell me?" Snow almost shouted as finished clearing the distance to Fairy Godmother's desk, a look of determined purpose etched on her face to match her stride.

"Excuse me?" Fairy Godmother asked, trying her best to sound confused, though she was far from it. It had been a few days since the coronation, and she figured that with Snow White not only covering the event, but actually mentioning the name of one of school's newest students, this was bound to happen.

"Evie. How could you not tell me?"

The headmistress just looked at her, trying to find an explanation that wouldn't seem like she had intentionally hidden the truth. "I was trying to find a gentle way of telling you."

"Gentle didn't matter. Once you heard me mention her name on television, you should've told me right away. I mean did you think I wouldn't look into the name of the person who designed the dress that nearly everyone was gushing over?"

"I assumed."

"So imagine my surprise when I start asking questions and find out that Evie…is my sister," Snow said, her voice bordering between angry and cold.

"Technically, your step-sister," Fairy Godmother corrected.

"I'm not Cinderella – sister," Snow replied. She sat down on the chair in front of Fairy Godmother's desk, and leaned in. She hoped she came across as assertive and not mean because while she was a little bit angry, she meant no disrespect.

"How much do you know?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Snow took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. She'd only been looking into Evie for the past day and was amazed as she now thought about it, that she didn't know very much. "She's sixteen, raised on the Isle of the Lost. Her mother is The Evil Queen, also known as my step-mother, Grimhilde and her father is unknown. That's pretty much it. I don't even know what she looks like."

Snow watched as Fairy Godmother smiled in a very maternal way. She held up one finger as a waiting gesture and got up from her desk. She opened the doors to a large cabinet and rifled through its contents before returning to the desk, a file in hand. She placed the blue folder in front of Snow and sat back.

"Is this…?"

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Everything we have on her, it's not much, but have a look."

Snow opened the file and began looking through it. The first thing that caught her attention was the picture. My God, she's beautiful, Snow thought as she ran her finger tips over the photo. "She looks exactly like Grimhilde did at that age – well except for the hair," Snow commented, her joke at the end bringing a chuckle from Fairy Godmother. She began going through the pages, seeing the current grades the young girl was receiving. "She's smart."

"Mhm, especially at chemistry," Fairy Godmother added. "Read the comments from her teacher's evaluations at the end."

Snow sped to the end, seeing the multiple letters from the aforementioned teachers. She began reading them. For the most part, they were positive, though she did notice that they all seemed to have somewhat of the same criticisms. "Intelligent, probably even more than she realizes," Snow read aloud from Evie's chemistry teacher's letter, smiling at the compliment. "Good study habits, but needs to stop checking her make-up so much and tone down the flirting with her lab partner." Snow laughed at the last comments. "Who is her lab partner?"

"I'll let you ask," Fairy Godmother responded with a smile, "after all, you do want to meet her, correct?"

"How soon can we arrange it?"

Part 2

Evie and Mal were leaving stepping into the courtyard after their Friday morning classes. They were intending to meet up with Jay, Carlos, Doug, and Ben for lunch before afternoon classes began. As they walked a few students waved hello, while others warily avoided their gaze and moved out of the way. Mal rolled her eyes and Evie just smiled mischievously. The two somewhat reformed bad girls were used to it. Even though it had almost been a week since the coronation and "The Battle of Maleficent" as most people tongue-in-cheekily referred to the fight between the villain kids and Maleficent, there was still a few who regarded the girls, along with Carlos and Jay, as those to be cautious around.

"It's not like we're going to try and stage a coup," Mal complained as she finally sat at the table and brought her lunch out of her bag.

"They'll come around," Ben said as he reached for one of the strawberries in the container Mal had placed out. He laughed when she playfully – mostly – slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, and it's not like it really bothers you does it?" Evie asked as she finished checking her make-up before beginning to eat.

Mal shook her head. "No, it's just annoying. Like, what is there to be afraid of?"

"Seriously?" Jay asked, popping a strawberry that Mal hadn't even noticed he grabbed into his mouth. "You took on Maleficent, your mother, The Queen of Darkness…and won; all without even really breaking a sweat. _Good_ or not, people don't want to be on your bad side."

"Where's Carlos?" Evie asked as she realized that the group was a member shy.

"And Doug?" Mal asked.

"Carlos is working kitchen duty," Ben answered. "Fairy Godmother caught him trying to sneak a couple bricks of chocolate out of the pantry last night."

"That boy has a problem," Jay laughed. The girls just looked at him, their glares icy. "Hey, I told him not to do it. I even tried to talk him out of it."

"If you'd gone with him…," Mal began before being cut off.

"We'd both be wearing hairnets," Jay finished. "What about Doug?"

"He texted me that he was gonna be helping rearrange the band hall," Evie answered.

"Yeah, apparently Lonnie's got the band director on this whole spiritual flow thing and he insisted on improving the hall's energy. He offered extra credit to anyone who helped," Ben added.

"Aww, Doug's so sweet isn't he?" Evie gushed at the news of what her boyfriend was doing. The other three merely groaned in mock disgust.

All four of them carried on in conversation until suddenly an official courier arrived. "Excuse me, sire, I'm sorry to intrude, but I have a message for Miss Evie," the courier explained as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small envelope. After handing Evie the message he stood waiting at attention.

"Is there anything else?" Ben asked.

"Well, sire, I'm to wait for her to read the invitation and then escort her back to the school entrance."

"Why?"

"I do not know, I only know what I've been instructed."

The four teens looked at the courier confused.

"Well, don't just sit there, open it," Mal said impatiently.

Evie opened the letter. It was a small, hand written invitation inscribed in some of the most beautiful handwriting Evie had ever seen. "Well?" Jay asked. She looked back at him, not sure what to say. "What does the invite say?"

Evie nodded as she saw both Mal and Ben egg her on as well. "Dear Evie, you are hereby invited to lunch and tea with…"

"Lunch and tea, how formal," Jay joked. He grunted in pain when he felt Mal kick him from under the table.

"Let her finish."

Jay held up his hands in defeat of the half-fairy. "Thank you," Evie said. "You are hereby invited to lunch and tea with a member of the Germaic Royal Family, to be followed with dinner as well a possible introduction in the kingdom."

"Germaic Royal Family?" Mal questioned.

"Introduction to the kingdom?" Jay added.

Ben just looked shocked.

"We'll leave whenever you're ready Miss Evie," the courier said.

"What if I don't want to? Not that I'm flattered by the invitation, but it seems so random and…scary."

"You should go," Ben said quickly. When Evie, and the others, looked him like he'd just lost his mind, he continued. "You'll be perfectly safe with that royal family. Believe me, they'll take of you like your family."

"Ben?" Mal tried to intercede.

"Mal, trust me," he told her, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"If you need anything, call me, we'll come get you," Mal told Evie after she decided to relent, deciding to put her faith in her boyfriend.

Evie nodded and gave her lunch to Jay, gathered her purse and let the courier lead her away. As the group watched Evie walk away, a tense silence filled the table. Jay and Mal gave each other a look that had been shared between them many times before. It was a look that said each was thinking the same thing. Back on the island, it was usually reserved for when they were agreeing to do something very bad. Here…it had a different thought behind it.

"Okay, sweetie," Mal said as she took Ben's face in her hands and pulled it in her direction. "You know something; tell us."

"You two know the story of the Evil Queen right?" Mal and Jay nodded. "Well…do you know where the story took place?"

"The Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest," Mal answered. "Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, but when Prince Florian woke Snow White up, and they married a few years later, her kingdom and his kingdom merged, and the name of Florian's kingdom is what's been used ever since for the unified state."

Mal and Jay sat in silence, thinking about the many times they heard Evil Queen tell them the story as she ranted about her downfall, before finally realizing what was happening. "But that would mean? No; no way," Mal said in disbelief.

Ben nodded. "Are you sure?" Jay asked, slightly concerned.

"Did you know about this?" Mal asked.

"Not a clue, at least until I heard her say Germaic Royal Family."

"Do you really think she sent it?" Jay asked.

"Well…Florian has no reason to," Ben replied.

For the next few minutes the trio sat in stunned silence. Jay was hoping Evie was going to be okay. Mal was hoping Evie didn't end up hurt, more emotionally than anything else. Ben was hoping that Snow White knew what she was doing.

Their reverie was broken by the sound of dog barking as it came running up to the table. It jumped from the ground, onto the bench, and finally onto the table itself, digging into Mal's bowl of strawberries.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Carlos said, fatigue clearly evident in his voice. "Where's Evie?" No one answered because they didn't know where to start telling him what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3

Evie would've been lying if she said that she wasn't nervous as she felt the limo come to a stop. Unlike the previous one she'd been in where she could see out, this one's windows were tinted to prevent from staring out. Where ever she was, she knew she was still in Auradon because the ride hadn't felt all that lengthy. Soon enough, the door was being opened for her and, taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and exited the car.

After letting her yes readjust to the day's brightness, Evie looked around and saw that she was in front of the royal palace, also known as the home of Ben and his parents. "I thought I was meeting a member of different royal family?" she asked the driver.

"You'll be meeting them here ma'am," he answered.

Almost as if it was on cue, the front doors opened and Evie watched as Ben's mother, the newly christened Queen Mother, Belle came out to greet her. Feeling slightly more at ease at the sight of a friendly face, Evie squared her shoulders, held her head up, and began walking to meet Belle half-way.

"Evie, sweetheart, how are you?" Belle asked the two met at the base of the palace steps. "Oh, I love what you've done with your hair," she added as she noticed that Evie had mostly straightened her hair but styled in some loose ringlets near the bottom. Evie smiled as she felt Belle wrap her in an almost motherly hug.

"Thank you and I'm okay, a little nervous, but okay."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, I guarantee that you're going to be fine. There's just someone who wanted to meet you."

"Not just someone, a royal," Evie said as Belle began leading her back into the palace. She watched as the guards bowed for Belle, saddened a little at the reminder of her lack of actual title. "For all I know I could be in for a Queen Leah moment."

"Trust me, sweetie, you'll be just fine. I wouldn't have agreed to let this meeting happen here if I thought someone was going to try and harm you. In fact, if everything goes well, you'll feel like you're among family."

There was that word again, Evie thought. She didn't think anything of it when Ben said it, but hearing it from Belle made it stick out more. "Will you be joining whoever I'm meeting with?" Evie asked anxiously.

"No, but I'll be close by if you need me. Just let the guards at the door know and they'll get me," Belle told her as they wound their way through the palace and finally into one of the smaller dining rooms used for more intimate settings.

As they walked in, Evie noticed that the table was not made up, and in fact, the room itself looked as if it was still in standby mode. Evie looked questioningly at Belle who motioned her toward the rear of the room that led out into a garden. As she approached it, Evie could see that a small nook had been set up outside complete with a huge gazebo draped in white curtains over a set of antique table and chairs. Sitting on one of the chairs, with her back to Evie was a woman with shining black hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight that managed to work its way past the gazebo's curtains.

Evie stopped halfway between the gazebo and the entrance back to the dining room, and looked back at Belle. Belle gave her a nod and motioned with her hands for Evie to keep going. Throwing caution to the wind, Evie mustered her curiosity and crossed the final distance to the table. As she approached, a waiter met her at her chair and pulled it out for her. She thanked him politely and took her seat, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of who was in front of her.

"Oh my God," Evie gasped in shock.

"Hi Evie," Snow said softly, the gentleness she was famous for being heard. "I'm –"

"Snow White," Evie finished for her.

"That too," Snow said, causing Evie to blink in confusion. "I was going to say 'your sister'"

Evie sat in stunned silence. It was HER. _The_ Snow White. The girl – woman – her mother spent every moment not dedicated to lecturing about beauty tips, or fashion, or accessorizing, or housework, fuming about. She was everything her mother said she was; physically at least. The blood red lips, the coal black hair, and most obvious of all, the ivory skin.

"Evie?" Snow asked when Evie didn't say anything for almost a minute.

"Step." Evie said quickly, almost automatically after partially snapping out of her reverie.

"Excuse me?"

"You meant _step_ -sister, right?"

Snow rolled her eyes. One day I'm going to have a long talk with Cinderella over her making sure everyone emphasizes the work step when it comes to siblings, she thought. While Snow did recognize that in the actual definition of family relationships, yes Evie _was_ her step-sister, Snow never really thought of it that way; probably because ever since she was old enough to remember, Grimhilde had always been, well, _Mom_. Her real mother had died giving birth to her, and her father, the King, had married Grimhilde when Snow was only two. In fact, if it hadn't been for Grimhilde's insecurities over one stray comment from one of her father's knights, she might still have allowed Snow to keep calling her Mom.

But sadly, all it took was that knight mentioning that one day Snow's beauty might well surpass Grimhilde's for the latter to begin her grudge. A grudge that culminated in Snow White being in a sleep-like death for over a year and Grimhilde's death by boulder. But now, Snow White saw a chance to mend the rift in some way or shape thanks to the young girl in front of her.

"I said sister, because I meant sister. Did Grinhilde ever mention me?"

Almost immediately Evie could hear her mother's words.

 _She was ungrateful. She was conceited. She was lazy. And worst of all, she was just plain homely. I gave her a home, and warm place to sleep, and how did she repay me? By letting those horrible little trolls throw me off a cliff and taking a throne that was rightfully mine._

"Every now and then," Evie answered, trying not to show any other kind of reaction. "D-did you know about me?"

"No," Snow said sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she added when she saw Evie's eyes fall. "Once someone gets on the Isle; well…that's it. No more contact with anyone here, or vice versa. That's what King Beast kept telling me after I made numerous inquiries into Grimhilde's welfare. Finally, I just let the matter go."

Good old King Beast, thought Evie, always sympathetic.

"But Evie, I want you to believe me, if I'd known I had a sister –"

"Step," Evie interrupted softly.

"Sister; not step-sister…sister," Snow said with determination in her voice. She leaned into the table and took Evie's hands in her own, tenderly rubbing her thumbs over them. Evie tried to pull them back, but Snow tightened her grip just enough to stop her.

"Evie, you might not believe me, but up until the whole magic mirror, fairest of them all situation, I called Grimhilde, Mom; because she was the only one I'd ever known from the time I was two. She brushed my hair, kissed me goodnight, told me stories, and told me she…told me she loved me. And I loved her.

'Until one day, a few years after my Dad died, she looked me right in the eyes and said…," Snow trailed off. Her eyes had begun to water and her voice was shaking, but she managed to compose herself. "She said she wasn't my mother, and I was no longer to treat her as such. _That_ broke my heart more than her turning me into the maid."

The tears flowed form Snow's eyes now, surprising Evie. She always envisioned Snow White as having the same vitriol for her mother as Grimhilde obviously had for the young queen in front of her. The showing of emotion that she was witnessing was painting a very different picture of the supposedly heartless, manipulative, and cold murderer that Evie had grown up being told to believe in. the bogeywoman of her childhood wasn't a monster, she realized. She was a person dealing with nearly the same issues over her – their – mother.

Evie reached into her bag and pulled out one of the tissues she usually kept for helping her dab away extra make-up and handed it to Snow. Snow muffled a "thank you" as she wiped her tears. "Um…do you have any children of your own?" Evie asked, trying to the change the subject.

Snow nodded. "A son…Raymond," she smiled. Evie watched as Snow pulled out her phone and began scrolling. After a few seconds she handed the phone to Evie.

Evie took the phone and looked at the image that was on it. She saw a young boy with chocolate brown hair and skin just a shade darker than Snow's. His lips were a subtle peach color rather than his mother's blood red. As she looked closer though, there was no mistaking those sapphire blue eyes. All in all Evie thought he was a nice mix of both his parents.

"Oh my God, he's so adorable," Evie complimented.

"Isn't he?" Snow said as she dabbed at her eyes. "That was taken a few months ago, just after he lost his baby fat."

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen."

"Mm, mm, mm," Evie laughed, "he is gonna be a heartbreaker."

"I just hope it's because he's a one-woman boy, and not because he's stringing along more than one girl; like Chad," Snow told Evie, her tone and face souring at the mention of the teenage prince.

"Not a fan of Chad Charming are you?" Evie asked.

"Not particularly, but me and his mother are friends, and she visits; and Raymond idolizes him right now."

"Oh that's not good," Evie muttered.

"Not a fan of Chad Charming are you?" Snow said in tone that Evie could sense was meant more as a playful joke rather than to mock her. Evie nodded her head and proceeded to tell Snow what had occurred with Chad when she first arrived. "That little brat!"

"Not the word I'd use," Evie said.

"Me either, but when you're a queen, you learn to pick your words carefully. In this case it fits though since Chad isn't exactly known for his maturity most of the time; which is probably why Raymond likes him so much – they act the same age."

Evie laughed at that comment even though it wasn't really a joke.

"There's a familiar smile," Snow said after Evie has stopped laughing. Evie looked at her quizzically. "You smile exactly like Grimhilde."

"Mom smiled?" Evie asked in surprise. Thinking back, she realized that she didn't really have a memory of her mother ever smiling – or even grinning for that matter. In fact, she remembered over the years how many times she'd had to keep herself from smiling too much or too big around her mother. Once again, her mother's words echoed in her head.

 _Remember Evie, smiling, like laughing, causes wrinkles. No prince wants to marry a princess who looks like a wrinkled old bag._

"She smiled all the time when I little. When she became…," Snow trailed off, wanting to choose her words carefully. Grimhilde might be a villain, but she was still Evie's mother, and she didn't want to be insulting. "When she became…unhappy with me," she said, hoping Evie thought the words were gentle enough, "her smile was one of the things I missed most about her."

"I didn't know Mom was capable of –"

Evie stopped herself. She realized what she was about to say, and immediately felt guilty. This was her own mother, and she felt like she was about to say something to insult her.

"You don't know what Grim – Mom – looks like when she smiles, do you?" Evie shook her head. "You know; I have a picture of her smiling. It's from when I about seven or eight, at one of the tea parties we used to have together. I could show it to you."

"Is it here?" she asked, her voice betraying how interested she was to see it, despite her trying to remain neutral sounding.

"No, it's back at my palace. You can see it if you come and visit," she said, the part about visiting let out slowly. Evie looked back at Snow apprehensively. "I kind of rushed the ask didn't I?"

"Just a little," Evie said with a held up forefinger and thumb for emphasis. Snow white giggled at Evie's gesture, and Evie let out a small giggle of her own. Eventually however, she took a deep breath, and let out a question she'd had since she sat down and saw who she was with. "Your note said I'd get an invitation to the kingdom. My question is; knowing who you are, and who I am, and who my mother is; why?"

Snow took a deep breath of her own and once again leaned into the table to speak to her sister. "Because we're family, Evie. Sisters. And I want to get to know my sister. And I hope she want to get to know me so I can introduce her my family. And I want you to come to Germania because, even though you grew up on the Isle, Germania is where you come from, and you should get to know that too. And despite my rushing that ask, what do say? Are you interested?"

Evie just stared back at Snow. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't slightest bit interested. But she was also nervous. Yes, she was from there, like her mother; but it was where her mother died. Could she handle that, she wondered. Then again, Doug was from there. Well, he was from the _actual_ Enchanted Forest, she thought, and he was always begging her to visit so she could see how beautiful it was.

If I went, I know he'd be there for me if I needed him, she thought. I wouldn't have to be so afraid.

"Evie?" Snow asked softly.

"Do I have to answer now? Or can I take some time to think about this?"

Snow tried not to look a little saddened. Evie hadn't said no, but she hadn't said yes either. Then again, she realized that the girl was probably in shock from everything just thrown at her from being told some very few, yet surprising things about her mother, to meeting her, to being invited to visit a country she didn't have a real connection to – and all out of the blue in a single afternoon.

"You can take your time, sweetie," Snow answered her. "I understand that it might be scary, and if it helps, you can bring someone along with you. Just let me know when you've decided, okay?" Snow told her as she pulled a small card out from inside her clutch bag and handed to Evie. Evie looked at it and saw that Snow had written a number on it.

"I'm guessing this is the number to your palace?"

Snow White shook her head. "My personal phone. I don't hand that number out lightly. Everyone else has the _business_ number."

"Um, thank you," she said slipping the card into her pocket.

"Until, then, shall we have lunch?"

Evie nodded, looking calm, a talent her mother taught her since she always told Evie that a princess, and eventually a queen, once Evie married a prince, must always look composed. But inside, she was a bundle of nerves and thoughts that were going a mile a minute.

Oh God, what am I gonna do, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 4

"Am I guessing the visit didn't go well?" Mal asked as she watched Evie sit at her desk, her history book opened in front of her.

"It went okay," Evie answered flatly.

"Then is something bothering you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Because you've been staring at that same page for like forty-five minutes," Mal told her.

Evie looked down and realized that she hadn't turned the page once since she sat down. She tried to look at the page, to see if she could even remember where she had started, but then grew annoyed. "Ugh," she groaned while closing the book and pushing it away from her.

"Lunch with Snow White go badly?"

Evie sat still, her mind going back to her afternoon with her…she still found it hard to say sister, step or otherwise.

"Evie," Mal said again, growing a little impatient with the Auradon's uncrowned princess. Evie finally turned to her best friend, and Mal could finally see the turmoil on her face. "What happened E?"

Evie got up and went over to Mal's bed and sat down next to her. Mal put a comforting arm around Evie and Evie laid her head on Mal's shoulder. "Nothing happened. We, uh, we talked."

"About?"

"My Mom, mostly. Then how she wants to try and get to know me."

Mal rested her head on top of Evie's and tried to think of what to say. As close as she and Evie were, it was usually Evie that handled the emotional stuff; being the one with the comforting arm and the shoulder to lean on. She was good at it, because for all her faults, the Evil Queen did show _some_ affection toward her daughter. Every now and then, she was able to show Evie some emotion other than indifference, and because of it, Evie was the most emotionally stable of the group. She was the one who took care of them all, even if she didn't realize it.

But now the tables were turned, and she was the one who needed to be taken of, and Mal was a little bit sad because now that her friend, who she loved like a sister, needed her, she didn't know how to do it. Eventually, just letting Evie sit with her was getting awkward for Mal because she felt that Evie was probably waiting to hear something in the form of some kind of advice.

Just as Mal was settling on the first thing that she could think of to say, Evie beat her to the punch.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Do you want to get to know Snow White?"

Evie pulled herself free of Mal's hold and let herself fall backward on the bed. She looked up at the canopy, wishing she could just fly through it and get away from this situation for a little while. "I don't know. I mean, she seems nice."

"Well she's Snow White," Mal laughed as she turned her body to be able to look at her friend. "Her and the word nice kind of go together. Hell, the way everybody talks about her, it's like its required of her."

Evie let out a giggle at Mal's explanation. "But like I said, do you want to get to know her. I mean after all, she is technically your step-sister." Evie let out another giggle that soon turned into a full laugh for a few seconds. "Did I miss something?" Mal asked, just a little bit confused.

"That's what I kept calling her, and she kept telling me that that's _not_ what we are."

"Oh E, I'm sorry," Mal sympathized.

"No, not…not that way. She kept telling me that we aren't step-sisters; we're just…sisters."

Mal smiled when she heard that. She figured that with Snow being from Auradon, that she'd have actually stressed the fact that they were step-siblings. Then again, she thought, maybe I'm just giving Old Cindy's influence too much credit.

"She told me things about my mother even I didn't know," she said, her gaze still on the canopy."

"Like?"

"Mom always made it sound she ended up having to deal with Snow White only as a teenager."

"I remember her always saying she was kind of teenage terror you have nightmares about."

Evie laughed as she remembered the constant rants on that subject whenever Mal would come over to their home back on the Isle. She'd never questioned them, which is why she always promised to herself that she'd be a better daughter than Snow ever was. Then came the fact her mother never told her.

"The problem with that story, Mal, is that she raised Snow from the time she was two." Mal's eyes widened at that revelation. They definitely leave that part out of the history books, Mal thought, both here and on the Isle. "Hell, while we were talking Snow would call my Mom, well, _Mom_ like it was second nature. Like she was still her daughter." Evie went silent and Mal could see that she was thinking and stayed quiet herself. "M, she's seen my mother smile. Even I've never seen that."

"I think you should get to know her," Mal blurted out before she really understood what she was saying. Evie leaned up on her elbows and looked at her friend. "You just said it, Snow knows things about your mom that you don't. She could let you in to what your mom is really like under all the make-up lessons, and cooking lessons, and how to clean. And since it _is_ Snow White, I don't think she's lying that she wants to get to know you. You might even end up getting what you gave me."

Evie looked at Mal confused, like she was hearing gibberish.

"Don't look at me that way," she laughed. "Remember when I was getting ready for my date with Ben, and I was nervous?"

"More like terrified."

"Exactly, you helped me calm down, told me there was nothing to be afraid of. You helped me pick my dress and did my hair and make-up because I didn't know how. Remember why I said I didn't know how?"

Evie nodded. "Because you never had a sister."

"And do you remember what you told me."

Evie nodded again, a smile on her face for the first time since she got back from her lunch. "Now you do."

Mal nodded, her eyes watering for all of a second before Mal fought them back, again for only a second. "I came this close to ruining the make-up you'd just put on me because I actually wanted to cry because…because, well, I'd always wanted a sister, and you became mine," Mal said, a single tear falling loose and running down her face.

Evie sat up and wrapped Mal up in a hug. "I'm not saying this isn't going to be scary, but I think you should give Snow White a chance to give you the same thing, another sister," Mal said into Evie's ear.

"But what if it goes horribly?"

"Then at least you tried. But you won't know if you don't actually try."

Evie let Mal go and both girls tried to act like they weren't holding back tears from their moment of sisterly bonding. "Thanks, M," Evie said as she fanned her herself.

Mal nodded and smiled. "Now go call Snow and tell her you'll go over and be 'introduced to the kingdom'," she joked, poking fun of the line from the invitation.

Both girls broke out laughing, and for the first time in hours, Evie felt better about the situation, and, even if she was only admitting it to herself, hopeful about getting another sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 5

Snow White watched as the maids completed putting together the new bedding on Evie's bed. She had them replace the usual white sheets with the same dark blue she had noticed tended to dominate Evie's wardrobe. The same color Grimhilde had changed her former kingdom's official colors, along with black and white, when she was queen. For the canopy she went with the lighter blue that she herself used as her royal standard. While she was certain Evie might not notice she wanted to the overall theme to represent a bonding of the two of them.

To that effect the rest of the room followed a similar decorating style. The curtains and drapes had the same dark and light blue to them, while the furniture was more a representation of the Snow's taste, a modern look that tried to look as though it had been handed down. She had the walls repainted a soft white to match the window dressing and almost considered adding things to them to fill the empty space, but thought better of it. Better to let Evie do that herself, she thought.

"We've finished the bed, Your Majesty," one of the maids named Willow said. Snow walked over and inspected it, smiling at its appearance. "Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

"No, thank you, Willow," she smiled to the young maid. "And how's your mother?" Snow asked remembering that her mother was ill.

"She's better, your personal doctor was able to help her."

"I knew he would," Snow replied. Willow smiled, gave a small bow and left the room along with the other maids. After they left, Snow looked at the room, walking around, still feeling like it was missing something, but just chalked it up to her wanting to stuff it full of things that Evie might like. Then she reminded herself that as much as she wanted to do that, she needed to know her sister first, and one lunch, and one phone call didn't give her that kind of insight.

She heard someone clear their throat and look to see her husband standing in the doorway. He was smiling at her, a smile she loved because it was the one he gave her when he knew she was worried or upset, a sight few people had ever really seen.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Florian nodded and walked into the room, meeting her and standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Snow breathed a small sigh of relief, but still felt a little worried. What if Evie hated it? What if she decided that she didn't want to see these colors? What if she thought it was too plain? What if she decided that this whole situation was a bad idea and asked to leave?

"What's wrong?"

"What if by the time this visit's over she decides that she doesn't want to give this a chance?" Snow asked turning around to face Florian, his hands still at her waist while arms her draped over his shoulders. "What if she hates me?"

"She is not going to hate you," Florian said as he kissed her forehead. "I don't think anyone could hate _you_."

"I keep forgetting that you never met my mother," she told him.

"Technically, she's –" he started, but stopped himself when he saw his wife's eyebrows raise at him. "I'm sure that Evie is not her mother's daughter. Not completely anyway."

Snow looked up at Florian. She knew he was trying to be supportive, but she could see it in his eyes. More importantly, she could hear it in his voice – doubt. She hoped it was just a response to her current state, but after twenty years together, fifteen as husband and wife, she knew him better than that.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Besides the fact that we're bringing the daughter of the Evil Queen into our home?"

"Florian, she's my –"

"She's your sister," he clarified, doing his best to sound neutral. He paused, wanting to pick his word carefully. "I get that, I do; but she still Grimhilde's daughter. She was still raised on the Isle. You can't blame me for being cautious. Especially since she'll be around our son."

"Do you really think I'd let anything happen to our son?"

"No, but I think that this, self-imposed mission of yours, might make you a little blind to the perils of the situation."

"Perils?" Snow asked, trying not to sound angry. "She's a sixteen year old girl."

"That was raised by –"

Snow pressed her fingers to Florian's lips, her own set in a stiff purse. "Before you go there, I will remind you, I was raised by the same woman she was, and I turned out just fine didn't I?"

Florian nodded from behind her finger, a soft, gentle smile curling his lips. He removed her finger, but held onto it, giving it a light kiss to its tip, bringing a small giggle from Snow. "You turned out beautifully. _You_ are the kindest, sweetest, most generous and forgiving person I know. And despite my reservations, I will try and give Evie the chance to prove the same, okay?"

Snow smiled appreciatively, loving the reminder of why she married him.

"Thank you," she said softy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure our son is okay with this also."

Before Florian could respond, she gave his a kiss on the lips, and then left the room.

* * *

Raymond was in his bedroom, doing some research for his science project that was due on Monday. He was feeling the weight of his deadline looming on him since he'd had the better part of two weeks to do this project, but he'd put if off. Now he was stuck trying to get the research done today, the project started tomorrow, and if he was lucky, finished on Sunday that way he wasn't trying to finish it before school. But if his past track record was anything to go off of, he knew he'd be scrambling at the last minute just before class.

That is if this visit doesn't slow me down, he thought. Like the rest of the castle, he was feeling the tension from the preparations for his mother's sister who was coming to visit.

Evie – the name brought up the rumors that had begun circulating when it was discovered that she was related to his mother.

 _She's the stepsister of Queen Snow. She's Grimhilde's daughter. She was raised on the Isle. She's been invited to castle. What kind of influence will she have on the Queen? Will she try and put herself in line for the throne?_

Personally, the whole question of the throne was pointless. Not that he cared, but he knew his place as crowned prince was safe. Even if Evie did have a claim, since his mother was the older sister, the line of succession went straight through him. What bothered him was the way his mother was so adamant about making Evie part of the family. He wasn't against the idea of it, but he was afraid of it going horribly, and of his mother getting hurt because of it. As much as he wanted to say something, he knew his mother was excited about this. She was also a bit high strung over it, but mostly excited.

"Knock, knock, kiddo," he heard from behind him, and saw his mother at the door. "Can we talk?" Raymond nodded and Snow walked in and sat on bed while he turned his desk chair to face her. "So I think you can already guess what I want to talk about?"

Raymond nodded. "Evie."

"Are you okay with all this? With me bringing Evie here to visit?"

"I guess." Snow looked at her son. So much like his father, she thought, right down to the same look he gets when he's holding back.

"But?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Mom."

Snow felt a flush of emotion run through her. As young as he was, he was more concerned with her feelings than his own in this situation. Maybe Chad doesn't have much influence over him as I imagined, she thought.

"Sweetie, in a situation like this, there's always the chance of someone getting hurt," she told him. "But getting hurt is a risk that sometimes you have to take when it comes to family, or in this case, when it comes to trying to make someone family. Now I get that you're worried about me, and I love you for that, but Raymond, but you don't worry about me, okay. You just worry about making Evie feel at home, alright?"

Once again, Raymond just nodded. But as he looked at his mother, she could tell that there was something else bothering him.

"Now that I've got that out of the way, I can see it your face, there's something else you want to ask. Spill it."

Raymond took a deep breath and then spoke. "It's not a huge question, but…I was wondering, when she's here; what do I call her?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do I call her? Do I call her Evie? Or _Aunt_ Evie?"

Snow broke out into a small fit of giggling. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and held his face gently in her right hand. "Why don't you ask her and let her decide?" Ray gave a small nod and just smiled. "Thank you for being on board with this."

"No problem, Mom."

Snow got up to leave, but stopped when she reached the door. She turned back toward her son and gave him a knowing look. "If it helps you get to know her better, I hear she's pretty good at science. Maybe she can help you with that project you think I don't know you've put off," she smiled before finally walking out.

Raymond sat at his desk, dumbstruck that his mother knew that. He thought he'd done a good job of letting her think it was getting done. How does she do that, he thought.

* * *

It was about an hour later and Snow was waiting at the base of the palace steps. Her nerves were causing her to feel like she wanted to panic. She could hardly stand still, and if it hadn't been for Florian and Raymond standing with her, she might have been pacing back and forth. After about a minute, they could see the car she'd sent coming up the driveway and stop in front of them. The driver got out and made his way to the rear door and the three of them watched as he opened it.

A black combat boot stepped out followed by a leg clad in dark blue spider-web leggings. Soon enough the equally nervous owner of the aforementioned garments stepped out completely, her black leather skirt and matching dark blue blouse completing the outfit. The sun was hitting her hair at just the right angle to make the blue in her hair almost shine.

The four of them looked at each other, trying to feel out the moment. Taking a deep breath, Evie walked up and closed the distance.

"Um, hi Snow," Evie said nervously.

"Hello, Evie," Snow said at the same time.

Both of them paused, smiled, and then broke out into a small fit of laughter.

Well, the hard part's over, Evie thought, I'm here.

Please let her feel at home, Snow thought.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to introduce me?" came a voice from the car. Snow looked behind Evie and saw that Evie had taken her up on her offer to bring a friend as she noticed the purple haired girl who had stepped out of the car. "Hi, I'm Mal."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 6

"Hi, I'm Mal."

Snow White, Florian, and Raymond all stared at Mal as she walked up the stairs. Snow and Florian looked on speechless at the mix of preppy and punk clothing that she was wearing, Snow herself never seeing an argyle sweater vest paired with ripped jeans and combat boots. Raymond however, looked as Mal the way most of the boys at Auradon Prep looked at Evie.

"Hello, Mal," Snow greeted.

"Hi," Mal answered back with a well-practiced curtesy.

"This is my husband, Florian, and this…"

"Hi, I'm Raymond, you let me know if you need anything," Raymond said, a cocky smile on his face as he stepped up to Mal, his hand extended. Mal shook it and Raymond pulled it toward him and kissed it. Mal giggled, Raymond's action reminding her of Jay meeting Audrey, although the wolfish tone was missing.

"What she needs is a boy her own age," Florian said as he grabbed Raymond by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Now heel."

Mal and Evie both started laughing, which immediately, and inadvertently, changed the mood of the situation from mildly awkward to almost light. "Well, I'm sure you girls are tired from the drive," Florian said as he nodded for the staff to take the girls' luggage. As the luggage was taken, Snow and her family led Mal and Evie inside.

Florian held back, not wanting to intrude on his wife's moment with her sister. He watched as Snow put her arm around Evie and led her through the corridors and over to the wing where she'd had Evie's bedroom set up. Seeing Mal, he knew they'd have to make up another room. He also made sure to keep an eye on his son, since Raymond had seen fit to stick next to Mal, looking at her like a priceless piece of art. He was fairly certain that when he mentioned it to Snow, she'd find it adorable.

"Evie, this will be your room," Snow said as she ushered the girls into Evie's bedroom. "I hope you like it."

"Wow," Evie said as she took in the extravagance of the room. Snow White or not, Mom would've loved this, she thought.

"And Mal, don't worry, I'll have a room ready for you in no time," Snow said as she began to make her way out, anxious to make sure Evie's friend was comfortable here as well.

"You know, me and Evie room together at school, we can do the same here, there's really no need to –" Mal tried to explain.

"Nonsense, sweetie, just hang out here, and –"

"Or if you really wanna bunk, you can stay in my room," Raymond interrupted.

"Okay, you are coming with me young man, and while I'm helping put together a room for Mal, you and I are going to have a long discussion about why you will no longer listen to any of Chad's advice," Snow scolded as she grabbed Raymond by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

Florian was laughing softly as he watched Raymond saying he was sorry while being dragged away. "I'll make sure he apologizes for that comment," he told Mal.

"Don't worry about it; I finally got to know what Evie feels like at school," she joked, hip bumping Evie. Evie just laughed.

"I'll still make him, though. Get comfortable, and dinner will be in an hour."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

Florian smiled and nodded. He made it as far as the door and stopped and then turned back. "Evie, I sincerely hope you don't take this the wrong way, because I really don't mean to sound so pessimistic, but Snow has been really looking forward to this visit. For her sake, please make a full, one-hundred percent effort at this?"

Evie nodded, her face serious.

"Thank you," he said gently.

"This is a really nice room, E," Mal said in an effort to lighten the tension after Florian had left the two of them alone.

"I think this might actually be better than our room back at school," Evie gushed as she took in her accommodations.

Mal nodded in agreement. "Makes me wonder what I would've gotten if we'd told them I was coming with you."

Evie threw her purse on the bed and sat down. "I'm sure yours is going to be pretty good, too."

"Let's hope Snow decides to keep the _pretty_ to a minimum," Mal joked, causing Evie too look at her with raised eyebrows. "What? I may be good now, but I'm still not some prissy princess, remember?"

Evie shrugged and nodded her head. "I guess," she said as Mal came and sat next to her. "So, how do you think that meet and greet went? Do you think I made a good first impression?"

"I think you did. I mean Snow was laughing, and her hubby didn't seem like he was too nervous…just _slightly_ nervous. So all in all...great first impression," Mal said, doing her best to comfort her best friend.

"Thanks, M," Evie responded, wrapping her arm around Mal's shoulder and hugging her to her. "Although, I wish I could've made the kind of impression you made on Raymond," she laughed.

Mal rolled her eyes and groaned. Evie laughed harder and turned Mal's face toward her. "If you want, I can do your make-up, make you presentable for your new man," she said, starting out calm but not able to hold back her humor at the situation and she broke out in a fit of laughter that soon had even Mal laughing with her.

Part 7

An hour later Evie answered the door when someone came knocking on it. Raymond was waiting there, smiling casually, his hands clasped behind his back. Evie smiled, but held back her laughter, at the practically adorable sight. "I'm supposed to escort you two down to dinner," he said, his earlier bravado absent from his voice.

"Is that all you're supposed to do?" Evie questioned him.

Raymond forced a smile while letting out a deep sigh. "Mal," he called into the room. Seconds later, Mal appeared next to Evie, propping herself on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes."

The girls watched as he took in a deep breath and then; "I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. It was out of line and uncalled for, and an unacceptable way to treat a guest."

Mal and Evie looked at each other. Both of them could tell that he'd probably been given a very strong talking to by his father, and probably his mother as well, since even though he was being made to apologize, he did look just a small bit apologetic. If this is what happened every time he treated a girl this way; even if it did sound just a little bit rehearsed, then maybe there was hope for him _not_ turning into a Chad Charming clone.

"What do you think, E? Should we accept that?" Mal said in a clearly mock tone.

" _We_?" Evie answered in the same tone, both of them deciding to have fun with Raymond. "You're the one he hit on."

"That's true. I wonder hat would happen if I told his parents that instead of apologizing he hit on me again."

Raymond's eyes widened in fear. "But I didn't," he squeaked. At the sound of his voice elevating Mal and Evie began laughing and broke character.

"Relax, kid, apology accepted," Mal told him. she giggled again when she saw him deflate in relief.

"Can we go now? Please?" he said stepping back and politely gesturing in the direction of the way he wanted to lead them. They started to follow, but Raymond stepped up next to Mal and held out his arm. "My father would kill me if I didn't escort a lady properly."

Mal looked at Evie who just shrugged. She gave Raymond a quick sideways glance and deiced what harm could it do, after all, she doubted that he'd risk trying something knowing she might rat him out. So, despite a small voice of hesitation, she looped her arm into his and let him lead her, and Evie, down to dinner.

"So Mal, do you…have a boyfriend?" he asked as they were walking.

"Yes."

"Is he a prince?" he asked, a small touch of bravado returning.

"No," Mal smiled. Evie turned and gave Mal a knowing smile. "No, he is not a prince," she smiled back.

This might be such a bad trip after all, Evie thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 8

Family dinners at Snow White and Florian's were usually a routine affair. Snow and Florian discussed their day, and, usually on weekends when Raymond was home from school, they prodded him into telling them about school and anything else going on with him. His responses tended to start with "fine" and move onto "everything's good" to finally actual sentences Tonight however, Raymond was glad to have a reprieve from his interrogation because with Evie joining them, he was not the center of attention.

"So Evie, how are you adjusting to Auradon?" Snow asked.

"Good," Evie nodded. Snow and Florian looked at each other, actually surprised.

Raymond laughed at his parent's bemusement. "See, it's not just me," he told them.

"What am I missing?" Evie asked confused.

"Whenever they grill me about school I do the same thing. And they get upset about it."

"We don't get upset," Florian replied after a quick drink of wine. "We just want to know if everything is going alright with our son."

"And now sister," Snow added.

"You two, please let me have a little back up for once," Raymond pleaded to Evie and Mal. "I keep trying to tell them that if something was wrong, I'd tell them. If not, I figure an 'It's okay' or 'fine' or 'I'm good' is enough, right?"

Snow and Florian looked over at who looked at Raymond like a dear in headlights for being put in this position. She gulped, hopefully not too loudly, and then turned to Mal for help. Mal just looked at her with an amused grin on her face. "What are you looking at me for? I find this endlessly entertaining because I've had the same discussion during family dinner at Ben's," she answered, taking a quick drink of her water. "And just so you know, my end of the conversation sounds just like his," she smiled while pointing at Raymond.

"Why don't we move on to something else?" Florian suggested.

"Auaradon's a lot brighter," Evie cut in. Snow looked over to her, her face wanting her to continue. "On the Isle of the Lost, it's always cloudy. I don't really remember seeing a _truly_ sunny day until we arrived here," she finished.

"Yeah, and what's worse about it, it's always cloudy, but hardly ever any rain," Mal added.

"Mom cannot have loved that," Snow said. "I can only imagine the trouble she had trying to make your make-up stand out against that kind of gloom."

"Oh my God, yes," Evie groaned out. "All the time I had to hear her say 'if we'd only live in Auradon, you'd have had a proper appearance'."

"Proper appearance?" Florian asked.

"My mother, being who she was, was big on making sure I was the prettiest girl on the Isle."

"Which you were," Mal told her.

"But she always felt like I was lacking something, and that if we'd lived here, she could've had what she needed to cover it up."

" _Cover_ it up?" Florian asked in genuine shock. "But there's nothing to cover."

"Told you," Mal whispered to Evie.

"Thank you," Evie smiled.

Snow looked over at her husband and smiled, thankful for the compliment. She knew that he said it probably more out of instinct since it was obvious that, physically at least, Evie had no flaws. But it was a compliment all the same and seeing the small smile on Evie's face meant that inside, despite how beautiful she was, she probably still heard their mother's voice telling her she wasn't pretty enough.

She remembered when Grimhilde started telling her the same things. It was shortly after she moved her from her regular bedroom down to the servant's bedrooms, though it was after she'd dismissed the rest of the staff so they couldn't see her mistreatment.

 _If you aren't pretty enough for your royal clothes, you should get used to the maid's clothes. They're as homely as you are._

As she was lost in her thought, Evie's voice brought her back into the conversation.

"But as far as my looks were concerned, what Mom really complained about was not having access to her magic so she could _fix me_."

"Magic?" Florian asked in mile amazement.

"Whoa! She had magic?" Raymond asked in excitement.

Snow nodded her head. "Yes, sweetie, she did. She was a witch after all."

"Does that mean you and…and…," Raymond started, then paused, looking confused. "Mom said I should ask you about what to call you; Evie or _Aunt_ Evie? So which one?" he asked the blue haired teen.

"Yeah, which one _Aunt Evie_?" Mal smiled, trying her hardest to hold back laughter.

Evie glared at Mal and then, before turning toward the boy who was technically her nephew, softened the look. "Evie's good."

Raymond gave a quick nod and then, "So, Mom, does that mean you and Evie have magic?"

"No it doesn't," Florian answered for them, drawing a look of "excuse me" from Snow. "Does it?"

"I don't know about Snow," Evie began slowly, drawing the attention of the table to her. "But, I…I'm a witch too."

Florian went silent and Raymond looked like might bounce out of his chair with glee. "So you're a…a w-witch?" Florian finally spoke, more nervous than afraid. Evie nodded, now nervous herself.

"Well, since she's Grimhilde's natural born daughter, it's innate in her," Snow came to her aide.

"Well?" Raymond asked his mother.

"Well what?" Snow asked in return.

"Are you a witch too?" Mal asked this time, genuinely intrigued now.

"No, well not fully, Mom stopped training me when she started with the whole fairest of them all thinking."

Florian now sat in dumbfounded silence, his mouth hanging slightly open. "So you can practice magic?" he asked his wife.

"Not much. I can do a few spells, mix some potions, but nothing big. And I'm probably out of practice since I haven't used it since I was like eighteen."

"But we met when we were fourteen," he responded.

"Oh boy, here comes the argument," Mal muttered. "Good one, E."

"No one's arguing girls," Florian assured them. "I'm just processing some new…information."

Despite the tension in Florian's voice, Snow was still finding amusement in the situation. Maybe it was the fact that Florian looked like he'd finally gone paler than she was, or maybe it the way that Raymond seemed to finally be riveted with dinner conversation, but whatever it was, she was certain that the idea normalcy of their home was going to have to be rethought.

"Mom actually taught you some?" Evie asked in surprise.

Snow nodded. "Not a lot, probably nowhere near what she probably showed you." When Evie didn't respond, she pressed her. "She did show you some right?"

"She caught me reading one of her spell books once, and got so mad at me, she didn't speak to me for the rest of that day," Evie explained. "Later she told me it was because she didn't want the reminder of what taken from her, and not being given to me. And no, she never showed me anything. I think that's why she focused so much on my looks. It was something she could teach me that was still in her control."

And Mom did – does – love being in control, Snow thought.

* * *

"You can practice magic?" Florian asked later in the evening after dinner was over and the two of them were alone in the garden.

"Yes, again, not a lot, but handling the basics, I'm definitely capable of it," she told him calmly.

"You can practice magic." He repeated, though it sounded more to himself than to her. "Is there anything else you haven't told me in the twenty years we've been together?"

Snow shook her head. "Not that I can think of. Well, not unless you count the fact that I've been playing with the idea of retraining my skills, cursing King Ben into a beast like his father and taking over all of Auradon," she ranted in jest.

"You're joking? I find out a bombshell about my wife, someone I thought I knew everything about, and you're making joke?"

"Yes, because it's one little thing about me. A part of me I haven't actually used in over fifteen years."

"But I had to find it out from someone's who's practically a stranger right now," he fired back, leaving no question as to who he was talking about. "And not just a stranger, a witch, who is now in our home."

Snow's smile dropped immediately and Florian could see her body stiffen in defense. "I knew that would happen the second she said that word."

"Well I think it's relevant that to know who is in our home and what they're capable of."

"She's not capable of anything," Snow almost shouted. "Mom never showed her anything."

"That we know of."

Snow composed herself and took a deep breath. "She lived on an island with a magic inhibiting barrier around it. Even if Grimhilde wanted to teach her, she couldn't. For all your fears about what my sister can do, and what powers she has, I probably know more, and can do more, than she can; and I remind you, once again, that what I know is very limited. So can we please drop this? Or at least pick it up tomorrow when you've had time to properly process it."

Florian nodded curtly.

"Thank you," Snow said flatly. She began walking back toward the palace, stopping next to her husband. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll have the couch in your entertainment room made up for you," she smiled before walking off.

Florian strained a smile as he heard his wife leave. I haven't been on the couch in a while, he thought, I hope the new one's comfortable.

* * *

Snow knocked on Evie's door before going to her room. She wanted to check up on her sister and make sure that she was okay after the earlier conversation. She wasn't surprised to find Mal in the room. "I'll leave you two alone," the purple haired girl said even though Snow insisted that it was alright. "No, you two should talk," said with a sweet smile. "E, let me know if you need anything."

Evie nodded. Mal gave a small curtsy to Snow and left.

"Evie, are you okay?" Snow asked taking a seat at the foot of Evie's bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Snow let out with in sigh. She didn't want to let on about her conversation with Florian out in the garden, afraid that it might make her feel bad. "Well, there were some surprises that came out during dinner."

"I'll say," Evie responded, finally sitting up in bed. She fluffed out her hair after it had been on her pillow. "You can really do magic?"

"Why is _that_ what everyone's focusing on?"

"Because your Snow White, and from what I've heard, and not just from Mom, you're not supposed to be well versed."

Snow thought about what she wanted to say. She didn't want to dwell any further on the subject, but she didn't want Evie to think she was hiding from it either. "Mom wanted to pass along what she knew. And when she thought I was old enough to handle and respect it, she started to teach me. Back then she practiced more white magic. But when she turned cold, that's when the darker stuff she became known for came out."

"Is Florian afraid of me now because of that?"

Snow's face became serious. The line between being honest, and being protective was in front of her now. In the end, she decided honesty was the way to go since she felt that Evie might feel betrayed by anything less. "He's concerned. But I'll work on him, let him know that there's nothing to fear, and I hope that more time around you will let him know what kind person you are and he'll see that there's nothing to be nervous about, okay?"

Evie nodded. Snow got up and made her way toward the door. Just as she was about to turn and say goodnight, Evie spoke up. "Could you do me a favor?" Snow nodded. "Check on Mal."

"You think she needs a talking to as well?" Snow laughed.

"No, I just think you might want to make sure that Ray isn't making a late night visit."

"That's a good idea," Snow laughed again. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Snow and Florian were being nice, but there was a small amount of tension in the air. It wasn't enough that Evie, Mal, and Raymond were frightened, but they were nervous. Mal felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked her message.

 _Evie: M, theyre barely tlking 2 each othr_

 _Mal: I know. Do u think theyre still mad about last nite?_

 _Evie: Idk_

"I should probably mention that Mom and Dad hate phone use during meals," Raymond whispered to them. They looked at him and in a casual, non-suspicious manner, slid their phones under the table.

"So," Evie started nervously, hoping to lessen the pressure filled atmosphere. "What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise," Snow answered her.

"Do you know what it is?" Evie asked Raymond. He shook his head.

"I doubt that," Mal chimed in, not being known for liking surprises. Since Raymond had seen fit to seat himself next to her, Mal leaned over, put her arm around his shoulder and smiled at him. When she felt him tense up, she batted her eyes at him and almost broke out laughing when she saw him gulp hard. "I'll bet you know exactly what we're doing today, don't you Ray? So how about you tell pretty little Mal what it is, and I'll plant one right here," she said flirtingly as she tapped his cheek.

"B-but I don't know," he whimpered. Mal looked him in the eyes and studied them for a moment.

"Yeah, he doesn't know anything," she deadpanned with two quick, playful slaps to his cheek.

"Aww," he whimpered.

"Mal, that wasn't nice," Evie admonished her, though she couldn't help giggling. Mal looked over at Snow and Florian and mouthed the word "sorry" toward them, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, kid," she told Raymond with a ruffling of his hair.

"No problem," he said, though everyone else held back their laughter at the sight of him blushing.

Without them realizing, Mal's ploy had lightened the mood immensely to the point that breakfast ran smoothly, thought there was still a slight tension, it was almost ignorable. It might have been ignored for the rest of the day if Florian hadn't decided to address it as everyone was finishing up their meal and getting ready to leave for the day.

"Can I have a minute with Evie?" Florian asked as everyone started to get up. Snow looked at him cautiously. "I just need to talk to her. Please?"

"I don't know if that's such a..."

"It's okay, Snow," Evie interrupted her.

Snow looked between her sister and her husband and felt herself become torn. Eventually she decided that maybe those two needed to have some kind of conversation. It had only been a day and already all of them were on eggshells. It couldn't keep going like this. If she really wanted Evie to be part of this family, every member had to be on board. So she, reluctantly, decided to give Florian his request.

"Be nice," she whispered to him. He nodded and Snow fought the feeling that she should stay to meditate. But she wanted to show her husband that she trusted him. "Okay, while these two have a little...talk, we'll get ready for our day," she said, hoping her cheerful front was believable.

Once everyone else was out of the dining room, Florian motioned for Evie to sit down. She did, and much to his dismay, she looked nervous, or scared. He couldn't really tell. No wonder Snow was so spooked, he thought.

"Evie, I want to say I'm sorry," he began.

"But..," Evie started only to be silenced by Florian holding up his hand.

"Let me finish. Last night, when the subject of your mother and magic came up, some things got stirred that weren't handled well; mostly by me," he told her. "The truth of the matter is, when I heard you mention that you were - are - a...," he trailed off.

"A witch," Evie finished for him.

"Yes, a witch. When I heard that, memories from twenty years ago came back. Flashes of Snow in that glass coffin, lifeless because of a potion put in an apple. Stories from the dwarves about an evil queen who used witchcraft to hide in plain sight. Then finding out that Snow, and you even if you weren't taught, are capable of it. Well, it scared the hell out of me and I…reacted badly. I let what happened before you were born allow me to judge you for something you had nothing to do with. I was wrong and I'm sorry," he finished.

Evie stayed quiet, processing something she was totally unprepared for. She could tell by the end of dinner last night that things were strained to put it mildly. But, she didn't know it was enough that Florian felt the need to apologize. She also never figured that it was she was the subject of that strain.

"I…it's okay," she said slowly, grasping for the right words.

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound that convinced."

"I just; Snow didn't mention anything to me when we talked last night."

Florian smiled. Even when things were tense she still managed to make sure that the kids didn't know a thing, he thought. "Snow doesn't like to make people worry, especially when it isn't their fault. Now I know it's going to take some time, but I hope we can get past this and keep trying to make this situation happen for Snow, because I would hate to have to tell her that what I did caused her sister to distance herself – mostly because my back couldn't handle sleeping on the couch long term."

Evie smiled at that last comment. She didn't know if he was joking or not, but the meaning behind it was clear. He didn't want to hurt his wife. And even though she didn't feel any of stress of what happened between him and Snow being directed at her, she appreciated his attempt to make her feel like what Snow wanted still had a chance. And if she was honest with herself, she was slowly coming around to liking the idea.

"I'm willing to just act like nothing happened and hope things go okay today." Evie told him. Florian smiled and got up from his chair, and politely motioned for Evie to follow him out.

"Then let's catch up with Snow, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 10**

After a relaxing Saturday where everyone was able to calm down after the most awkward family dinner that Snow, Florian, or Raymond could remember, or that Mal and Evie had ever participated in, Snow decided that she wanted to spend the last day of Evie's visit doing something special. So she and Florian came up with an activity that they were sure at the very least Evie had probably never done.

They brought the kids off toward where the fields that outlined the castle began. The grounds were exquisitely kept; a lush deep green that were kept tightly trimmed for a variety of uses from outdoor parties and banquets, to simple picnics amongst family and friends. It was a sight that wasn't unusual to the girls since the grounds of Beast Castle were just as immaculate. But one thing the grounds of Snow White's castle had that Beast Castle's didn't was the smell of fresh moist air that blew in from the river that flowed out from underneath the castle.

Eventually Snow and Florian brought the teens to their intended destination: the castle's stables.

"Have you ever ridden before, girls?" Snow asked Evie and Mal. Evie shook her head. "Mal?"

She nodded. Evie immediately looked at her in disbelief. "What? Obviously Ben and his parents have horses, he's given me a few lessons."

"So just how good are you?" Evie asked her best friend.

Mal shrugged. "I can trot a little without falling off. Don't ask me gallop, it's embarrassing."

Snow smiled while Florian and Raymond let out little chuckles. "Good to know," Snow said as she led them inside. Immediately their noses were hit by the musty air inside the stables created by the smell of the hay and the horses. Normally such a smell would've made Evie recoil in aversion, but she was more in awe of the sight of the horses themselves to care about the smell.

"They're beautiful," she gasped without thinking.

"Aren't they?" Snow told her as she saw Evie standing just inside the doors, her eyes going from stall to stall. "Come on," she whispered as gently grabbed Evie by the shoulders and led her toward the horses.

"Evie's acting like she's never seen a horse before," Raymond said as he saw his mother lead Evie away.

"She hasn't," Mal told him. "Not really. We know what they look like, but there's hardly any on the Isle though."

Snow brought Evie to a stall that held a large, and in Evie's opinion, majestic looking horse. It stood just taller than her at the shoulders with its head making her have to look up. Its coat was a shiny a black color that was practically glowing. "Oh my, God," Evie whispered.

Without warning, the horse neighed and Evie jumped back startled. "It's okay, he's just saying hello," Snow said, quickly grabbing Evie by the shoulders again, and bringing her closer to the horse. "Bring your hand up, slowly," she instructed.

Evie did so, albeit her hand shaking slightly. The horse then dipped its head, letting Evie bring hers closer and eventually letting her pet him. "There you go. See? He already likes you," Snow told her, smiling as she watched her sister become used to the horse. "It's a black Arabian, all the way from Agrabah. I almost didn't think he'd get here in time for you," Snow told her. Evie quickly turned to Snow her eyes as wide as saucers.

"For…for me? He's _mine_?"

Snow nodded. "Every member of this family has their own horse. So I wanted to make sure that you did too," she nodded.

"What's his name?" Evie asked, her eyes watering just a little.

"He doesn't have a name yet. I thought you could give him one."

Evie looked back at the horse and, it almost seemed, the horse stared back at her. "I'm gonna call you…Indigo." The horse snorted and shook his head around. "Does that mean he doesn't like it?"

"I'm sure he does," Snow laughed as she reached up and rubbed its crest. "Come on, I'll show you how to ride him."

Oh God, Evie thought.

* * *

"There you go, Sweetie, just keep hold yourself steady, and don't be nervous, horses can sense that," Snow told Evie as they slowly made their way through the woods that bordered the rear of the castle.

"Will he kick me off if I get nervous?"

"No, but he'll get nervous too," Snow said as she followed closely on her own horse.

As the two of them made their way down the path, Mal looked back at them from the horse she'd been lent. Since she had more experience riding than Evie did, Florian suggested that she stick with him and Raymond and let Snow do her best to teach Evie how to handle herself on a horse. She smiled as she saw the two of them next to each other. Despite the fact that the two of them weren't related by blood, Mal could swear that they looked like sisters, with Evie looking like a younger version of Snow White. Only slightly more tanned, she thought.

"She is gonna be okay, right?" Mal asked, slightly concerned.

"She'll be fine," Florian answered her. "Snow is an expert rider, if anyone can teach Evie to ride without hurting herself, she can."

"How long did it take you to learn?" Raymond asked Mal.

"To get on the horse and all that, about a day. Getting comfortable on one, _a lot_ longer. And I'm still learning. I still can't let the horse gallop without getting a little scared."

"Who taught you?" Raymond asked.

"Boyfriend," she answered.

"The one who _isn't_ a prince," Raymond reminded her.

"Ray," Florian chided.

"No its okay, Ray's right, he isn't a prince," Mal said with a wink to Florian.

"Yet he has horses?" Florian asked, reading Mal's signal.

"Well, kings tend to," she said.

"Kings?" Raymond asked, wide eyed and a little shocked. "You're dating a _king_?"

"Uh-huh," she told him. "Of course I don't call him that. I just stick with Ben."

Mal didn't know it was possible, but she could swear she saw Raymond's eyes get even bigger. She also thought she saw him gulp. "B-Ben? You're dating King Ben?" Mal nodded cheerfully. "Did you about this?" he asked his father.

Florian nodded. "Mal and Evie told your mother after you met her. She told me, and we agreed to let Mal handle you on her own. I've actually been waiting for this all weekend," he laughed.

At the sight of Mal and his father having some fun over the reveal, Raymond felt himself blushing. "I'm gonna go and check on Evie," he said quickly, wanting temporarily relieve himself of the awkward situation.

"I'm sorry if that was a little harsh," Mal told Florian as they watched Raymond keep his horse still and wait for Snow and Evie to catch up.

"If it teaches him not to make passes at girls in relationships, then I'll forgive it," he smiled.

 **Part 11**

The evening air was cool, with a gentle breeze blowing throughout. Florian and Raymond were gathered in the foyer in front of the main doors to the castle. They were waiting for the girls to come down. Outside, the car that the girls arrived in was waiting to take them back to Auradon Prep. After they'd gotten back from their day of horseback riding, the rest of the day had been spent helping the girls get ready for their return trip.

Snow had become a wreck at the thought of Evie leaving. Yes, things had not gone completely smooth over the weekend, but she'd gotten to spend some time with her sister, and that was all that mattered to her. But now, with Evie leaving, she felt as nervous as she had been when she waiting for Evie to arrive. She didn't know if Evie had had a good time, or, and Snow hated thinking this, maybe she'd had a terrible time.

She became even more nervous as Evie did a good job of hiding her feelings. Time and time again, Snow wanted to just come out and ask her what she thought, but she didn't, whether it was fear or sadness preventing her, she couldn't answer.

Eventually, she, Evie, and Mal made their way down the stairs, the staff bringing down their bags. Once there, Snow, Florian, and Ray escorted the girls outside. "It was lovely having you two here," Snow said, doing her best to not cry.

"Thank you for letting me come," Mal replied, caught a little off guard when Snow hugged her.

"Any time you want to come here, feel free," Florian added.

Mal looked over at Evie. "I might take you up on that," she told him. "And as far as you go," she began once she was in front of Raymond, "Stop acting like Chad and thinking every girl you meet is impressed with you because you're a prince. Be nice, don't disrespect them – which he does do – and you'll do fine," she said to him. He was about to respond when Mal leaned over and gave him a small, quick kiss on the cheek.

Raymond wanted to say something smooth, but found that he was suddenly speechless, and judging by the heat on his face, blushing. "You know he's going to be obsessing over that kiss for a week, right?" Florian asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," she laughed as she got in the car. Once Mal was out of sight, Florian motioned to Raymond that they should give Snow and Evie a minute.

Finally, they were standing at the base of the steps, one on one.

"I hope you had a good time," Snow began, her nervousness coming through loud and clear.

Evie nodded, her own nervousness showing. "Florian told Mal she could come visit anytime she wanted. C-could I come with her?" Evie asked, hopeful that her intuition about Snow was correct. "Or maybe even on my own. Because I have a project to do next weekend, so I have to stay at school, but maybe the one after that, I could…visit again?"

Snow felt her eyes well up with tears. She tried to speak, but found herself unable to. Instead she just nodded, and then pulled Evie in for a hug, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'd love that," she told her little sister.

* * *

"Is it odd that I miss her already?" Snow asked Florian as they sat on the palace grounds for a midday picnic.

"You mean Evie?" he asked rhetorically. Snow gave her husband a raised eyebrow. "She just left yesterday. It hasn't even been a _full_ day," he said.

"I know, but I liked having her around, and now that she's not here – _what_?" she asked as she saw Florian laughing.

"You acted the same way when Raymond started school," he answered.

"Well excuse me for missing my family. And at least Raymond gets to come home after school right now. Next year, when he starts Auradon Prep, he'll only be home on weekends."

"Like you're hoping Evie will?"

Snow looked at her husband, doing her best to keep her face stoic. I swear, sometimes it's like that man can read my mind, she thought. "If she spends enough time here, maybe she'll consider it home."

Florian smiled at his wife. It never ceased to amaze him that for Snow, everything she did, every decision she made always came down to two words for her: family and home. He took her hand, brought it to him and kissed it.

"You are and amazing woman and mother."

"You forgot sister," she smiled at him. "Or do you still have concerns over Evie?"

He kissed her hand again and pulled her toward him. She squealed as she found herself sitting up against him, her back to his front. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close.

"I have no concerns over Evie," he confirmed for her. "And after seeing you two together, I stand by what I just said about what kind of mother you are."

Snow was just about to once again correct him when one of the maids came walking up. "Excuse me your majesties, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but this just arrived for the queen," she said, handing over a large envelope to Snow.

"Thank you, I was hoping they come in today," she said excitedly.

The maid curtsied and walked off. Snow opened the envelope and pulled out the documents inside. As she began to look over them, Florian read over her shoulder. "Are those documents about Evie?" he asked, unsure he'd read them correctly.

Snow nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"One hundred percent," she answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 12**

"Snow, Florian, how are you?" Belle asked as she greeted the royal couple. It was a few days after Evie's visit and Snow and Florian had come to Beast Castle to speak King Ben, but had been told that a small emergency had come up and he would be delayed by a few minutes. As they waited in one of the Castle's rooms, Belle had found out that her friends had come over and decided to look in on them.

"We're good," Florian said while bowing.

Snow didn't even consider formality, hugging Belle instead of a curtsy. "Yes, we are," she said as she felt Belle hug her back. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, we don't talk nearly enough," she added as they separated.

"Yes, well, we're all so busy," the Queen Mother replied as they all took seats. "So how did things go with Evie?" she asked. Before she spoke, Belle saw the huge, beaming smile that crossed Snow's face. "That well apparently," Belle laughed.

"Yes, and thank you again for helping to set that up," Snow told her.

"It was no trouble, in fact I was thrilled when I found out you wanted to meet her. I love the idea of you wanting to be in her life," Belle smiled.

"Yes, well, I hope that sentiment stretches into today," Snow said, just a little more cryptically than she intended.

* * *

A short time later, Snow and Florian were seated in one of the conference rooms with Ben and his parents. Snow was nervous to say the least, not out of fear of Ben saying no to her, but because of the enormity of the step she was taking.

"So what can I do for you, Queen Snow?" Ben asked, his usual bright smile crossing his face.

"Well, as I'm fairly certain you know, I recently had Evie, along with Mal, visit us at our home," she answered him.

"I remember Mal telling me how much fun they had," Ben interjected.

Snow and Florian smiled at the revelation. "Well, in anticipation of that I had some documents drawn up for that purpose."

"Documents?" Adam asked, his attention grabbed.

"Ben, it's my understanding that when Evie and her friends came over to Auradon, that temporary guardianship was given to your parents, correct?"

Ben nodded

"In Mal's, case, permanent now," Belle spoke.

"I...," Snow began.

" _We_ ," Florian cut in, taking his wife's hand.

Snow looked at her husband and gave him a small smile, though the way her eyes shone spoke volumes about what she was feeling at that moment.

" _We_ would like guardianship of Evie to be transferred to us," Snow said.

Belle and Adam looked at each other. This news was a shock to say the least. When the kids were brought over they had considered asking others to take up guardianship, but they didn't know if anyone would say yes. Now, they knew that it was possible that they would've had at least one volunteer.

Ben looked toward his parents. He could see that they were thinking about this. The final decision would rest with him, but even he knew that he needed them to weigh in. This is a little more than I thought I'd have to deal with, he thought.

"Are you sure about this?" Belle asked she turned back toward Snow.

"More than anything. She's my family," Snow replied. She then reached for the envelope she brought, pulled out some paperwork and slid it over to Ben. "Like I said, I've already taken the liberty of having the documents drawn up."

Ben began to look over them, and then gave them to his parents. They also began reading, checking to see if they were in order.

"They seem to be correct," Adam said, "But you should know, it's not just our and Ben's approval that's needed."

"I know, and I've also taken care of that detail," Snow told him.

Curious, he flipped to the last page and both he and Belle became shocked. "How did you get the Evil Queen's signature?" Adam asked.

"I asked her."

Everyone at the table looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"You _asked_ her?" Florian asked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

Snow nodded.

"And she said yes?" Adam added.

"Is that such a shock?" Snow wondered.

"Snow sweetie, and don't take this the wrong way, but," Belle started, pausing to try and deliver her next line gently. "But, the Evil Queen hates you. She's famous for it. So why would she say yes and sign any form you sent her?"

"Because I didn't send them. We sat down together and had a talk about it, mother to mother."

"Sat down together?" Florian asked. "How?"

 **Part 13**

 _A week before Evie's visit…_

The Evil Queen pulled back her curtain and watched from her window as the black limo pulled up in front of her castle. She was a bit surprised to see it since the last time she'd seen a car like that, it was the one that took Evie and the rest of the children to Auradon. That time, the car was from Auradon proper since then King Beast and Prince Ben had been the ones to send it. The flags on this limo told her they were from a different royal house.

Just my luck, she thought, as she watched the car come to a stop. Several guards got out of the back, their black suits and sunglasses practically screaming that they were protecting someone of some status. She watched as they did a threat assessment to make sure whomever they were protecting would be safe.

If she wanted to be safe, she should've stayed home, Evil Queen thought.

Once they were sure that there weren't any major threats that they couldn't handle, they informed the passenger that it was safe and a hooded figure emerged from the vehicle. Evil Queen let the curtain fall back into place and began making her way downstairs. She'd made it to the first floor just as the knocking started.

She opened the door and stared at her visitor with pure venom.

"Hello Mother," Snow said nervously.

"Ingrate," Evil Queen replied back coldly.

Snow tried not to show that Evil Queen's greeting had hurt her, even if it was just a little. Be strong, she said inside her head, you're here for a more important reason.

"May I come in?" she asked, her voice even despite her nervousness.

"That depends," Evil Queen replied, "You're not going to dirty up the furniture are you...Dusty?"

Snow felt herself flinch at the sound of her old nickname. Even though everyone referred to her as simply Snow rather than the formal Snow White, her friends always called her Snowy. Except for Grimhilde. After she banished the staff from the castle and turned her into the maid, she always called Snow by the name of Dusty whenever she wanted to be particularly menacing and get under her skin. Originally, she called Snow "my little dust bunny" after her first day of cleaning and she saw how much dirt and soot covered the young teenage girl. Eventually that became shortened to just "Dusty".

Snow hated the name and spent many a night crying more from the hurt of being called that rather than the ill treatment.

"I'll try...Mom."

"I've asked you repeatedly not to call me that."

Snow simply gave a condescending smile back to her mother. "Then I guess we'll both be annoyed. Now, again, may I come in?" she asked, making her voice as sickeningly sweet as she could, knowing it would drive her mother crazy.

"At least you don't smell like common folk," Evil Queen derided as she stepped aside to let Snow in.

Snow pulled down her hood as she entered the castle, Evil Queen leading her into the living room. She looked around the room, seeing for the first time how Grimhilde lived. The walls were…mostly clean. A faded royal blue wallpaper had been applied that looked like it didn't completely cover. Instead, there were a few inches both at the top and bottom near the ceiling and baseboards where she could see the wall's original blotchy white. The furniture was worn, but looked comfortable enough, though nothing really matched.

"Decor like this is what happens when you have to muddle through Auradon's castoffs," Evil Queen told her.

"I think you did a good job," Snow responded as she sat down on one end of the couch. "I'm sure you did you're best to make sure Evie loved it."

"My little Evie was comfortable," Evil Queen answered as she sat on the other end of the couch. "She would've loved living in my _old_ castle, so many mirrors for her look at herself at. Everyone would've seen who was really the fairest of them all."

Snow knew the words were meant as an insult, but she almost smiled. Whether she meant to or not, her mother had just let her know that she was proud of Evie, albeit in a vain manner, but still, that pride also meant that she loved Evie. And that should make things a little easier, she thought.

"Yes, well, I'm sure she'll love the castle seeing as I've invited her to visit it, and my family."

"So, that's why you're here, to let me know that you're going to try and talk her. To make her feel at home with you, your sad excuse of a husband, and that little –"

Snow stopped her mother with a firmly raised finger. "Insult me if you want, I can take. I took for years. I'll even let that jab at Florian go…this time. But don't you dare insult my son," Snow told her mother with all the authority she could muster. It was a sight and tone that few would ever see from the usually gentle Snow White. But it was something that should not have shocked them. Snow was protective of the people she loved, and she was not above setting aside her normal temperament and dipping into an aggressiveness that no one thought was there. Ironically, it was a trait she learned from watching the woman sitting across from her.

"Look at you, being all forceful. Maybe you do have what it takes to make your subjects cower like they should."

"You don't like me, I know that. And I'm sorry for that, because it breaks my heart every time I remember the relationship we used to have, but I'm here to try and at least salvage a relationship with my sister."

"Step," Evil Queen told her. "Evie is your step-sister, and I loathe that I have to admit that."

"Regardless of what you loathe, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that Evie has a good time, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because of this," she said as she pulled a folded document out of her cloak and handed them to her mother.

Evil Queen began reading them, almost absently at first, but then her eyes narrowed and her face became serious. Suddenly, Snow could tell that she was intently reading every line.

"Over my dead body," Grimhilde practically spat her step-daughter as she threw the papers onto the table. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you be Evie's legal guardian, well, then you're stupider than I always said you were."

Snow wanted to tear up at those words, but she knew if she did, that she'd lose any small amount of leverage she might have because she knew her mother would see that as her being weak, and the Evil Queen did not deal with weak people. So Snow fought back the emotion and steeled herself. Right now she needed to be as collected as the woman who despised her, as scary as that thought was.

"Right now Belle and Adam are her guardians, and while I'm sure they're more than happy to continue on in that capacity –"

"Don't even get me started on those two," Evil Queen interrupted. "A homely little peasant and a man who probably sheds all over the place. And their son? Clearly something's wrong with him if he chose Mal over my Evie."

"Mother, stop," Snow yelled. The sudden outburst shocked even Grimhilde. She'd never heard Snow yell once growing up. She was always so quiet and meek. Certainly not qualities a queen would need. Evil Queen would never admit it, but it was refreshing to see this. Maybe she is queen material, she thought.

"I know what you're doing. You're hoping that if you anger me enough, I'll forget the reason I came here for, and just leave. Guess what: it's not going to work. Evie is too important a subject for me to just leave because you think you can push me around. I am not a scared little fourteen-year-old any more, Mother. I am a grown woman, a queen – the rightful one – and most importantly for today, I am a daughter, come to ask her mother to let her be in charge the person she loves the most. Because it is clear that you love Evie, maybe more than you ever loved me. I'm just asking for a chance to be there for her, especially since you can't right now."

Grimhilde opened her mouth to speak, but Snow didn't give her the chance.

"And yes, I know it's the circumstances that are the reason you're not there, not any fault of your own. But this is the situation you and she are in. And as much as Belle and Adam would look out for Evie, wouldn't you rather have family look after her?"

Evil Queen stayed silent. "Do you really think I consider you family?" she finally asked after a moment of silence.

Snow shook her head. "Sadly, no. But you are _my_ family. Even after all these years. After all the things you've done to me. I still can't bring myself to disown you. Lord know, and everyone says, I should. That I should just forget all about you, but I can't. You're my mother; and even though I know that you hate me, I still love you. Allowing me to take care of Evie is my way of showing you that. Please Mom, sign the papers."

"I would rather die all over again."

Snow stared at her mother, the two of them trying to see who would give first. "What if I sweeten the deal?"

"There's nothing you have that I want," Evil Queen said.

"Evie's not a princess."

"What are you talking about, of course she is. She's my daughter, and in case you've forgotten, I was queen for a rather long time."

"Your reign isn't recognized. As far as the law is concerned, you were merely a regent ruling until I was of age. That means you have no recognized title, and therefore, Evie is not a princess." Snow could see her mother welling up with anger, and she knew she was probably about to explode with it when she heard take in a deep breath. "Sign the papers, let me be Evie's guardian…and I'll give her back her title. She'll be a real princess again."

" _You_ would do that?" Snow nodded. "What about the throne?"

"Line of succession would still pass through to my son, but except for that, Evie would be a full-fledged Princess of Auradon, with all the rights and privileges."

Grimhilde's hands hovered, as if she couldn't decide to reach for the documents or not.

"You hate me that much that you would deny your daughter her rightful title?" Snow asked.

"You're painting me into a corner, and I don't like that."

"Fine, I'll give you some time," Snow said as she got up. "I'll send a courier every day at noon to pick them up. Sign them or not, but give them to him once you've made your decision." Snow pulled up her hood and made for the door. She opened it, and just before she walked out, she turned back one last time. "Good-bye Mother."

 **Part 14**

"You went to the Isle without telling me?" Florian asked, a slight touch of anger in his voice.

"Because you would have stopped me," she answered him.

"For good reason."

"Good reasons or not, I went there, it's done," she said to him. She then turned toward Ben. "The papers are signed; will you approve the transfer?"

Ben looked toward his parents, who both nodded. "I'll have the documents needed on our end drawn up."

Thank God, she thought.

"So tell me," Belle said, "are you going to live up to your end of the deal with the Evil Queen?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I am so, so sorry that I took so long to update this story. What with the holidays, and taking some time away from writing to recharge, and then getting caught back up, by the time I got back to this story, well...even I was surprised that its been three months. To make up for it, I'm obviously updating with this chapter, and I'm gonna post another in the next few days (I'm already working on it). I felt this chapter should be a little light since the next one's gonna have some drama.

Once again, so sorry and please enjoy...

* * *

 **Part 15**

Mal was laying on her bed after her classes were done, her _History of Auradon_ textbook in front of her. She was reading through the page she had it opened to, and then realized that reading was the wrong word. It was more like she was staring at the page, trying to muster up the initiative to start reading. How does Evie make studying look so easy, she thought. She tried one more time to start studying, realizing that she needed to if she wanted to pass this Friday's test.

As she found her mind beginning to wander once again, there was a knock on her dorm room door. Placing her notebook on the page so she didn't lose her place, she got up and went to answer it. She was pleasantly surprised to see Snow White standing on the other side of the door.

"Your Majesty," Mal said out of instinct, as well as giving a curtsy.

"You don't have to do that, Mal," Snow said as reached over and gave the purple haired girl a hug. "And don't bother with the 'Your Majesty' thing when it's just the two of us, Snow is fine."

Mal nodded and moved to let the young queen in. Snow looked around and saw that Mal was alone.

"Evie's not here?" she asked, a little disappointed.

"With Doug." Snow looked at Mal blankly for a second. "Her boyfriend. Those times you and her were alone up there, she never mentioned him?"

"Surprisingly no," Snow answered. "Mostly we talked about Mom," she revealed. "We wanted to compare upbringings."

"Did you at least know she had a boyfriend?" Snow nodded. "Well then, this isn't gonna be as awkward as I thought," Mal said as she went to her bed and put away her History book. "Come on, I know where they like to go when they want to be alone to _study_ ," Mal informed her, using air quotes when she said study.

"Oh Lord," Snow giggled as she followed Mal out.

 **Part 16**

A few minutes later the two of them were nearing the outer edge of the campus, out where the grounds started meeting the woods at the school's rear border. At this time of day, the grounds were still kind of empty. Dinner wasn't being served yet so other students hadn't made their way out here, so Doug and Evie often found themselves alone for a little while every day. Because of the perceived predictability, neither one was paying attention to their surroundings and didn't notice that they were about to have unexpected guests.

"Well that certainly is unexpected," Snow said in mild surprise. As they neared the spot where Doug and Evie had gone, they noticed the two of them on top of a blanket they had laid on the ground. Their bags and school books were scattered around them, but not seeing very much use. She stifled a giggle at the sight of Evie and Doug laying on their sides, holding each other, and making out.

"So this is how you study?" Snow asked playfully once she and Mal eye were within earshot of the distracted couple.

Immediately Doug and Evie broke apart, both of them bolting upright into sitting positions. Doug grabbed his glasses and shoved them onto his blushing face. He looked up and smiled awkwardly at Snow and Mal. Evie ran her fingers through her hair, fanning and smoothing it out since Doug had been running his fingers through it. She also smoothed out her blouse, but tried not to look up since she her face was far too red at the moment.

"Um…h-hi Snow," Doug stuttered, feeling for his bow tie, making sure it was straight.

"Doug," Snow smiled at him. "Evie," she said in restrained glee.

"Hi, Snow," Evie said, finally feeling like enough heat had left her cheeks that she wouldn't be as red as Snow's lips. "I…I can explain," she began.

Snow held up a finger causing Evie to immediately stop. She turned toward Mal, a knowing smile on her face.

"You know, Doug's mother mentioned to me that he had a new girlfriend."

"Really?" Mal replied in mock surprise.

Snow nodded her head, a massive smile on her face. "She said this girl was beautiful, so much so, she didn't have the words to describe her. But more than that, that this girlfriend was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met."

"Aww, Evie, Doug's Mom likes you," Mal said.

" _Likes_? Try loves, she can't stop talking about you," Snow added. Doug smiled happily, but Evie was still a little embarrassed.

"Oh my God, you are having way too much fun with this," Evie groaned.

"I am," Snow admitted. "I kept trying to get her to tell me who this girl was, but she kept saying I'll meet her eventually. I just thought that meant that Doug would bring her around, not that I'd be the one to set up my own meeting."

"Look, Snow, I should've told you, but we were just starting to get to –"

"Sweetie, are you under the impression that I'm angry or in some other way upset?" Snow interrupted her. Evie just stared up at her, not sure if she should say or nod yes. "Evie, I think you two look adorable together."

Evie let out a sigh of relief. After feeling herself calm down a little she finally stood up, Doug joining her seconds later. She and Snow shared a quick hug, and then smiled as she saw Snow give Doug one as well. She always knew that Doug and Snow probably knew each other. After all, other than Florian and Raymond, the dwarves were probably the closest thing she had to family.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but –" Evie began.

"What am I doing here?" Snow finished for her. Evie nodded. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Do you two need to…?" Mal asked, pointing in the other direction. Doug nodded, willing to give the two sisters their privacy.

"No, it's okay," Snow replied. "This is something you can hear." All four of them took a seat at one of the picnic tables, Snow and Evie sitting across from each other, with Doug next to Evie and Mal beside Snow. "Mom is back on the Isle, and the law states that since you're a minor, someone has to be in charge of you."

"I know, that was explained when we were brought over," Evie said.

"But you see, all of you have the same guardian."

"Beast and Belle," Mal cut in.

Snow nodded. "But I recently asked for guardianship of you to be given to me," she told Evie. Evie's mouth dropped at the same time her eyes widened. She was so focused on Snow that she didn't notice Mal and Doug practically smiling from ear to ear.

"You can do that?" Evie asked softly. Snow nodded. "And…and did you…?"

"Uh-huh," Snow smiled.

"And they just gave you guardianship of Evie, just like that?" Mal asked.

"Not exactly, I had to get permission."

"Permission?" Evie asked.

"From Mom," she answered.

"You talked to Mom?" Evie asked in shock. Snow nodded. "And she talked to you?"

"Yes, why does everyone act like that's such a huge surprise?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because the Evil Queen hates you," Mal and Doug said together.

"Because Mom hates you," Evie said at the same time.

Snow almost started to laugh at their response. Then she felt a little bit of sadness at the realization that her relationship with her mother was so easily and so freely commented on by everyone, and that for everyone, it boiled down to one simple emotion – hate.

"Well there may be some…less than acrimonious feelings on her end, but she does love you," Snow said to Evie, bringing a smile to the young bluenette's face. "And given some time to think about it, she also thought it best that your guardianship be given to family."

"So you're my guardian now?" Evie asked, her voice betraying the fact that she was still trying to process the conversation.

"Mm-hm. Well, me and Florian. Is that okay?"

Evie was silent. Everyone at the table became concerned. Evie was usually easy to read, but then that was usually during situations she was used to finding herself in. This situation was entirely new territory. Finally, after seconds that felt like agonizing moments, she spoke up.

"Yes," she answered, her voice just above a whisper. "It's…it's really great," she confirmed, a smile starting to form. Mal and Doug breathed sighs of relief at Evie's reaction. Snow practically felt a weight that had been gathering on her in the last few minutes immediately lift off her. "So what happens now?"

"Things won't change too much," Snow told her. "You'll still go to school, hang out with your friends – your boyfriend," she smiled, casing Evie to smile and blush. "But if something happens that needs a parent to be called or step in, I'll be the one who comes running."

"I still can't believe Mom agreed to that," Evie told her.

Snow reached over and took Evie's hands in her own. "Sweetie, you may not realize it, but you are the one thing that makes Mom remember what it's like to be a mother."

"So no pressure, huh?" Mal cut in, her voice dripping with snark.

"How long are you here for?" Doug asked as he saw students starting to fill to come out into the grounds. Dinnertime, he thought.

"Just today. Florian and I had some business to take of, namely the signing over of guardianship. We head back tomorrow morning," she answered. Evie let out an "aww" at the news, hoping to spend some time with her sister. "Until then however, how would you all like to have dinner… _off_ campus?"

All three students immediately nodded and got up to follow Snow out. After a few minutes, Snow turned toward Evie as she walked to the right of her, Doug next to Evie, the two of them holding hands. "So tell me Evie, that project that won't let you visit this weekend; it is real and not just more _study_ time with Doug, right?" she smiled in a playfully wicked way.

"It's real, I swear," Evie told her quickly, hoping she wasn't once again blushing too much despite it being the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: As promised, another chapter in a few days. The last one was rather light hearted, this one…not so much. But, you can't plan to do what Snow White is planning without some resistance.

Please enjoy…

* * *

 **Part 17**

Of all the kingdoms that make up Auradon, Germania and Charming Province quite possibly had the closest relationship. Despite the distance between them, their rulers were often in constant contact and were frequent visitors at each other's palaces. So, it was no surprise to any of the staff that this afternoon saw Cinderella as a guest at Snow White's. The two queens were seated at a table that had been set up out on one of the raised patios that overlooked the palace's flower gardens. It was one of Snow's favorite places to sit at when she needed to unwind or entertain a guest or two.

"So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Snow smiled as she took a drink of her tea as the maids brought out the light lunch for the two of them.

"Owe?" Cinderella asked as she arranged her napkin. "Can't I just stop by and visit my best friend?"

Snow gave a nod of agreement as the two of them began to eat. As the meal progressed, they made conversation of the usual sort, issues going on in their respective kingdoms, personal issues, and issues with their families. It was as they were nearing the end of the meal that the true issue of the visit became clear.

"So, Snow," Cinderella began, her voice taking on a slightly more serious tone. "I feel I should tell you that a certain piece of royal legislation was delivered to Charming and myself a few days ago, from King Ben."

"Really?" Cinderella nodded. "Thank you for telling me, but it was unnecessary, I knew it was going to happen."

The look on Cinderella's face changed to mild shock. "So, I'm to assume that legislation was _your_ idea?" Snow tilted her head in manner that said yes. "You really want to give a child from the Isle of the Lost a royal title?"

"Not give; restore."

Cinderella stared back at her friend, trying to decide how to react to this. Snow was one of her dearest and closest friends. Their bond formed from similar upbringings. For Cinderella, Snow was more than just a fellow royal, she was also, despite being five years younger, the one who taught her _how_ to conduct herself as a royal, guiding her through her stumbles as she learned the ways of royal society.

"You can't restore what she never had," Cinderella finally spoke.

"Actually, as Queen, I'm fairly certain I can," Snow responded, her tone just a little bit cocky.

"If she was stripped of a title, yes, but Evie wasn't stripped of one."

"Our mother was, therefore –"

"Your _step-_ mother is not recognized as being Queen," Cinderella interrupted her harshly. "That means Evie is not a princess."

"Is that so? Because I believe she is. She certainly carries herself like one, more than some of the other princesses at that school."

"I'm sure most of that is true. I'm also certain that maybe there are girls who are not royalty who also conduct themselves better, but they don't get titles either."

"Why are you bringing this up like this?" Snow asked, confused at her friend's behavior.

"Because I just want to make sure that in this attempt to make amends with your step-sister that you don't make a drastic decision that can affect the rest of us?"

"First: Evie is my _sister_ , not my step-sister. You might be willing to make those distinctions about family, but I'm not. And I won't. Second: just who is 'us'?

"Auradon's royal council. The ones who have to vote on whether or not Evie will receive that crown you want to put on her head."

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem with the council. After all, they, like we all did, saw her choose to be good."

"Exactly, she chose it. What's to stop her from choosing to revert to what she was when she was on the Isle? We don't know just how bad she was there. But this time she'll have the resources of your crown to back her up."

Snow could not believe what she was hearing. This was her sister. A sixteen-year-old girl. And her best friend was talking about her like she the Devil incarnate. It was like she was receiving a punch to the gut from one of the people she was closest to in the world.

"And here I thought you were in favor of Ben bringing them over," Snow told her.

"I am. And so is Charming. But does that mean we want to let one of them have authority over Auradon's people? Which she'll have if you go through with this."

Snow had heard that despite what had happened at the coronation, despite Evie and her friends practically laying their lives on the line against Maleficent, that they were many who still refused to trust them. Those people felt that they didn't deserve to allowed the freedoms they now had without constant surveillance to make sure they didn't misuse the chance they'd been given.

"So, that's what this is about?" Snow asked. "You don't want her to have any kind of authority?"

"I just want to make sure that the power and authority of Auradon stays with those who are worthy of it."

"And just who decides who's worthy of it? You?" Snow fired, doing her best to control her temper.

"Well the current royalty should have some say, after who better to decide than those with royal blood."

Snow snickered at that comment causing Cinderella to look at her questioningly.

"Did I miss something?"

"Royal blood? That's your criteria for making this decision?" Cinderella nodded. "Royal blood – of which you don't actually have."

"Excuse me? I am a queen," Cinderella said, feeling insulted.

"That's true, Cindy, you are a queen. But you were born _noble_ , not _royal_. You're royalty by marriage. I…and Evie…we're born royalty," Snow said seriously. As she spoke, Cinderella could see the change that had come over her friend. Her body was stiff, her eyes glaring back at her. Somewhere in the span of a few minutes, Snow White, the friendly, happy friend she knew had switched places with Queen Snow, the firm, authoritative monarch that right now was displeased, a sight few had ever truly seen – Cinderella herself a party of that small number.

"And if blood is your benchmark for royalty, then I'm just trying to make sure that my sister has a crown and title to match the blood flowing through her veins. And she will get it, because don't forget, the vote by the Council of Royals, is not final. It's a recommendation. The final decision lies with King Ben, and something tells me that he'll be more than happy to make Evie a princess."

Cinderella, who was fighting back tears at the way this visit had turned out, was about to speak when Snow, who was fighting back tears herself, shook her head.

"I think you should go, before either one of us says something else we can't take back."

Cinderella opened her mouth to say goodbye, but then thought better of it. With the tension between them so thick, she wasn't sure the simple farewell would set off an explosion of shouts. So, she merely collected herself, rose from her chair, and walked away.

Once Snow was alone, she finally let the tears begin to fall. They flowed like rivets down her face, her eyes swelling from the never-ending torrent. Oh God, please tell me I didn't just lose my best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 18**

Evie was sitting in the library, her mind focused on the visual aids she was putting together for her History of Auradon presentation. She'd been working on this all week, and she was feeling like her mind was becoming numb, but she wanted to finish so she'd have time to go on a date with Doug later.

She was looking up some fact about one of Beast's earliest decrees when she heard her phone vibrate loudly against the wooden table. She grabbed it quickly as the sound seemed louder inside the quiet of the library. She looked at the screen and her mood perked up at the picture it showed her. She swiped the screen to answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Raymond," she said cheerfully. She looked around, hoping she wasn't too loud and disturbing anyone else studying, but then noticed that she was the only one there. Then again, who really _wants_ to be in the library on a Saturday afternoon, she thought. "What's going on?"

"I think something's wrong with Mom?"

Evie felt a lump form in her chest. Oh, my God, no, she thought. Something can't be wrong, we just started getting to know each other. Before she started thinking the worst, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. This could be something minor Evie, she told herself. Don't immediately start thinking the worst.

"What do you mean 'something's wrong'?"

"She looks upset, and she's not really talking to anybody. And…and it looks like she's been crying."

"How long has she been like that?" Evie asked growing concerned.

"Since at least yesterday."

"Okay, um, I'm gonna call her and see if something's wrong," Evie said to Raymond, trying her best to sound calm. "I'll let you know what she tells me, okay?"

"Sure thing, thanks, Evie."

"No, problem," she said into her phone. Once the call was done, she started to call Snow. She cut the call after the first ring, and activated the video chat.

"Hi, Evie," Snow said when she answered. Evie took stock of her sister's image on the screen. She looks alright, Evie thought. Though as she looked closer, she could tell that Snow had at indeed at least been crying. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked directly.

Snow was taken aback by the question and at first didn't know how to respond.

"Yes, why?" she chuckled, forcing a small smile.

"Raymond just called me, said he thinks somethings wrong…with you."

"And what should make him think that?"

"He said you looked sad. That you weren't really talking, and that…that you've been crying a lot," Evie explained.

There are times when I forget just how observant that boy really is, Snow thought. Her argument with Cinderella had happened the day before, and she was still upset about it. And yes, her son was right, crying seemed to be the thing she was doing most of. Despite her best efforts, Florian had caught her doing it and asked was what was wrong. She tearfully told him about her conversation, but pleaded with him to let her handle this. Despite _his_ best instincts, he agreed.

But a day later, and she still didn't know what to do. She knew that the best thing was to talk to Cindy, but she was afraid that Cindy wouldn't want to talk to her. She found herself going through the last twenty-four hours essentially on autopilot.

"I haven't been crying," Snow lied to her sister. "I just…I'm just feeling some added pressure right now."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Snow nodded. "Just some royal business between two Queens. It'll work itself out…I hope."

"Is there anything I can do?" Evie asked softly.

Snow shook her head. "No, not with this at least. All I want from you is to finish that History presentation. I'm gonna want to see the grade you get."

Evie rolled her eyes. "You know Mom used to only check up on my make-up, not my homework."

"Did your last school give you homework worth checking up on?" Snow asked with a sardonic look. "Did your last school even _give_ homework?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yes, they gave homework. No, it wasn't worth checking," she answered. "Now are you sure you're alright? I told Raymond I'd let him know something."

"Tell him that his mother is fine. She just has a lot of matters of state on her mind – and that is the truth before you pry any further. Now, as for you, please finish your project. I need someone to set a good example for Raymond about school."

Evie giggled at that instruction. Watching the way her face lit up when she smiled made Snow feel better for the first time in over a day. It reminded her of what she was doing, and more importantly, _why_ she was doing it. Not just a promise to her mother, but because a girl as beautiful as her, both inside and out, deserved to be the princess she was raised to believe she was.

"Fine, I'll call you after school on Monday to let you know how the presentation went," Evie told her.

"Thank you, and bye for now."

"Bye, Sis."

* * *

"Are you proud of yourself?" Chad ranted angrily as he walked up to the lunch table that the VKs, Doug, Ben, and Jane were sitting at on Monday.

"Excuse you?" Mal asked in insult.

"Don't start with me; not today," he fired at her. He then turned toward Evie. "So, are you? Proud of yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked in shock.

"Don't play dumb, excuse me – _dumber_ – than usual."

"Come on, Chad," Doug said, getting up at the sound of the insult. Ben joined him, stepping over to stand next to Evie alongside Doug.

Jay was not so calm in his reaction. Like he did at Family Day, he leaped to his friend's defense. He grabbed at Chad's jacket and used it for a grip to push him away with his fists. Unlike Family Day, Chad fought back harder, pushing back at Jay. As he tried to keep his footing, Jay tripped on the bench of the table and fell backwards. Mal and Carlos went to check on him while Jane ran away from the table.

"What is your problem?" Evie shouted at him.

"It's not enough that you came over here and lied, cheated, and stole to fool everyone into thinking you're some kind hero savior, but now you have to con your way into a crown and cost my mother her best friend to do it."

"Crown?" Evie said in confusion. "What are you –"

"A crown. A royal title," Chad clarified. "My Mom said that Snow White is trying to make you princess."

"What?" Evie gasped.

"E, did you knew about this?" Mal asked as she and everyone looked at her.

Evie shook her head in speechless shock.

"Don't give me that," Chad said. "What did you do, huh? Did you whine and complain? Or did tell some sob story, tears and all, until Snow caved and said she'd give you a crown?"

"Chad, you don't want to do this. Not like this," Ben warned.

Chad just waved Ben off. He then turned back toward Evie. "Well?"

"I-I didn't know," Evie stammered.

"Like I'd believe that," Chad said in anger. "But you know what the worst part is? My Mom went to Snow, to try and talk some sense into her. But apparently, you've done such a good job of fooling her, or brainwashing her, I don't know which, that instead, she _insults_ my mother, tells her that _she's_ not royal enough, and throws her out. All those years of friendship, down the damn drain. And now my Mom won't stop crying and it's all because you want to be a princess."

The gathered teens stood silent. Not out of shock or anger. But out of a strange sense of sympathy. They were used to Chad Charming letting his views be known. The VKs were even getting used to his spite for them. But as they looked at him now, his body shaking, and if they didn't know better, his wild and red eyes looking like they were watering, they couldn't help but actually feel sorry for him.

Evie's eyes were past watering. Listening to Chad's reveal of the situation had affected her, especially the part about his mother and Snow. Now the phone call from Raymond and her video chat to Snow all made sense. She tried to speak, her mouth opening, but no words came. Instead, she simply ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away, that was all she knew.

"Figures," Chad said in disdain. "Running away, just like –"

Jay tackled Chad before he could finish. Within seconds, the two of them were rolling around on the ground, punching away at each other. Ben, Doug, and Carlos immediately moved to try and separate them, but the kept breaking away and fighting again. Suddenly they heard a voice yelling for them to stop.

Fairy Godmother was now running up, Jane next to her. Ben, Doug, and Carlos moved in once more and were able to separate them enough for Fairy Godmother to step between them.

"Alright, stop it, the both of you," she shouted, her hands extended to try and hold them at bay. Finally, the two of them stopped struggling and trying to get at each other. "Thank you," she said. She looked around and took stock of everyone involved. "Okay, everyone, to my office – NOW!"

 **Part 19**

Belle, Beast, and Cinderella were seated in the library along with Jay, Chad, and Evie. Chad and Jay were busy glaring at each other while Cinderella, Belle and Beast were waiting for Fairy Godmother to get back from her office. Evie was just sitting off on a table by herself. She looked…blank would be the best word to describe her. There was a small search for her after she'd run off, Mal and Ben eventually being the ones to find her hiding in the chemistry classroom. She didn't know why she ran there, but it just seemed like it was the best place to hide.

"How much longer do we have to sit here?" Chad asked impatiently.

"We're just waiting on Fairy Godmother to get back with Snow White," Beast told him.

"Do they both really have to be here?" he asked angrily with a scowl toward Evie.

"Chad, calm down," Cinderella told him with a pat to his shoulder. Chad huffed and slouched back in his chair.

A few minutes later the doors to the library opened and Fairy Godmother and Snow White walked in. Snow went and sat next to Evie. Evie just looked down at the table in front of her. Snow looked around at the others that had been gathered. Her focus landed on Chad and on Evie's friend, Jay. Jay had what looked like a few scrapes on his chin, a wrapped right hand, and his ankle was also bandaged and resting on the chair next to him. Chad had what looked like a black eye forming, a bloodied nose, a busted lip, and a cut under his left eye.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin," Fairy Godmother said as she stood at the head of the gathered royals and students. "There was a small incident this afternoon that –"

"Small? Chad burst out pointing at Jay. "That lunatic attacked me for no reason."

"No reason?" Jay shouted back. He then rose from his chair and started to charge at him, stopping only when he felt his ankle cause him pain. Beast helped him back down into his chair and ordered him to stay in it. Cinderella was already holding onto Chad, pleading with him to cool off.

"This is exactly what I was about to talk about," Fairy Godmother said as she also moved in between them.

She proceeded to begin recounting what had been told her by everyone at the lunch table who hadn't been involved in the fight. She made sure to emphasize that she understood the extenuating circumstances that both boys had in this exact situation.

"But all circumstances aside, I cannot allow students to be fighting. Especially students on the tourney team," Fairy Godmother explained.

"What's to be done here at school?" Belle asked.

"Both Jay and Chad are not allowed to play in next week's tourney game, or practice with them until then." Immediately Jay and Chad began to complain, each one trying to talk over the other, blaming the entire fight on the other. "Boys, boys," Fairy Godmother raised her voice. "The decision is final. And count yourselves lucky that that's all I'm doing to you."

"But none of this would've happened if hadn't been for the wannabe princess over there," Chad said as he pointed at Evie.

"And that's the other issue at hand today. Apparently all this," she said waving her hands around the assembled group, "is in response to a much larger situation that is best handled by those much older and, I would hope, more level headed," she finished as she turned toward Snow and Cinderella.

Fairy Godmother then turned toward Belle and Beast and let them know they could leave to get Jay checked out at the doctor. After they had left, she turned her attention back toward Snow and Cinderella.

"I love the both of you like daughters, so it breaks my heart to see and feel the animosity that's between you two right now. Stay here and try to work it, if not for your sake, then for theirs," she told them as she referenced Chad and Evie. "They may not need to like each other, but they at least need to be able to be around each other without it deteriorating into a brawl, because I refuse to have my school turned into a free for all for a third time because tempers can't be controlled by certain individuals," she scolded. Without waiting for any kind of response from either queen, she walked out of the library.

"I don't think I've ever seen her that upset," Evie said softly.

"I have," both Snow and Cinderella said at the same time.

"Worse than that, actually. I was sixteen," Snow told Evie. She smiled at the memory. "I borrowed her car to go see…you," she said to Cinderella.

"You didn't borrow it, you stole it after she went to sleep, and then picked me up so we could go to s club." Snow laughed softly. "I remember how angry she was at you; I thought that vein in her neck was going to explode."

"It almost did, especially when she found I got my fake ID to get in the club from you."

"And here we are, history repeating itself. Fairy Godmother angry at us because Little Snowy got a bright idea in her head."

"And just like last time, Cindy is trying to act like she was completely innocent in all this."

"Well how am I at fault in all this?" Cinderella asked.

"We're here because Chad doesn't know how to control his temper, and once again, he went after Evie," Snow answered harshly.

"I was defending my mother," Chad fired.

"From what?" Snow asked him in a harsher tone than she used with Cinderella. "How was she in any danger from Evie at that very moment?"

"Don't you use that tone with him," Cinderella shouted at Snow. She rose from her chair and stood between Snow and her son.

"Well someone should," Snow yelled back as she got up. "Because in case you hadn't noticed, Chad walks around like he can do no wrong and everyone else is someone for him to boss around or manipulate. And when he does do something wrong, he complains about punishments until _Mommy_ comes to his defense."

"Chad is not like that. Right now, if anything, Chad is just responding to the situation being dealt to –"

"Being dealt?" Snow interrupted her. "You make it sound like he's a victim instead of a participant."

"Have you seen what he looks like right now?"

"Yes," Snow answered her. "And believe, as a mother, it hurts me to see him beat up, but I also saw what Jay looked like. That boy is on his way to hospital right now. Your son did that. Jay's injuries, and Chad's, happened because Chad _started_ the fight."

Evie could see both queens staring daggers at each other. She felt a pain in her chest at the sight of these two best friends shouting at one another.

"And you're conveniently absolving Jay of any wrong doing," Cinderella responded.

"No, no I'm not. I just know to keep myself out of what happens to Jay because he's not mine. Beast and Belle will deal with him. My concern is that girl right there, and how she's being treated by him," Snow said about Evie while pointing an accusing finger toward Chad.

"Don't you dare point at my son," Cinderella growled in an eerily calm voice. "His injuries – and Jay's – the entire current situation is all because of you. You're so desperate to erase your childhood, that you think making her a princess is all it's going to take to make the hurt stop. Well I've got news for you, it doesn't stop. Believe me I know," Cinderella said, her voice breaking and her eyes starting to glimmer with tears. "All you can do is move on from it. But you refuse to. And no crown is going to fix your definition of family."

"You b –"

"Stop it! The both of you!" Evie's outburst shocked both queens into silence. Even Chad looked surprised at her raising her voice since she usually stayed relatively calm. "Listen to yourselves. You're supposed to be best friends – more than that even. Snow, when I visited, you told me that you and Cinderella were practically sisters. Now look at the two of you. You're acting like you're about to be each other's throats," she vented, the tears streaming down her face.

Evie went quiet and it looked like she was thinking. She wiped away the tears and did her best to stop crying all together.

"Snow, I'm glad that you wanted to make me a princess again, but if doing that is going to cost you your relationship with Cinderella…then I don't want it."

"Evie…sweetie no," Snow pleaded.

Evie shook her head.

"My mind's made up. Put a stop to whatever you need to. I'd rather be just plain old Evie and you still have Cinderella in your life than be Princess Evie, and you lose a sister."

"Sweetie," Snow said as she went and pulled Evie into a hug. Almost immediately Evie began crying again. Through her sobs Snow heard Evie apologize for causing so much trouble and soon she was crying right along with her.

Cinderella watched the display of emotion and felt her own eyes become watery.

"Guess that solves –"

"Chad, shut up," Cinderella ordered, her voice wavering. Chad looked at his mother in surprise. "You're going to follow me, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you until I get your father on the phone."

"You're calling Dad?" Cinderella shot her son a look and Chad stifled himself.

She began to lead her and her son out, stopping when she was next to Snow and Evie. Snow had stopped crying, but Evie was still sobbing. Snow held her close, one hand stroking her hair in an effort to calm her. She reached a sympathizing hand out toward the young girl, but Snow shook her head. Cinderella looked at her friend, sadness on her face. She nodded and left the library, taking Chad with her.

Mom is going to be livid, Snow thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This is one of my longer chapters, but I didn't feel right splitting it like I originally planned. Also, just for reference, the royalty involved are as follows. The obvious ones: Snow White and Florian, Cinderella, and Aladdin and Jasmine. The slightly more obscure, the Emperor of China (Mulan), King Arthur (Sword in the Stone, also mentioned in Descendants, Return to the Isle of the Lost), and King Richard (Robin Hood, though I'm not writing them as anthropomorphic animals like in the movie, they're human for the purposes of this story).

As always, please enjoy...

* * *

 **Part 20**

"Alright, so unless there's any new business, will there be a motion to end the meeting?" Ben asked from his seat.

"Your Highness, if it would please the council, I have a bit of business that I would like to present," Cinderella said from her chair.

Ben motioned that it was alright for her to speak. She then stood and looked at the rest of the assembled royals.

"Fellow heads of state, as I'm sure you all remember, there was a piece of legislation that was sent to us earlier in the week that was not brought up today."

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Snow asked in confusion.

Cinderella held up her hand to quiet her friend.

"Yes," Ben confirmed, "a motion from Queen Snow. But she informed me that particular business was to be removed before today's meeting."

"Yes, well, I'd like to resubmit it for discussion and consideration," Cinderella said matter-of-factly, and with a determined smile that Snow knew all too well. Her friend was not going to be told no of she had anything to say about it.

The whole moment was a complete surprise to Snow. She'd walked into this meeting feeling completely defeated. When she started this process, her hope was to walk out of the chamber they currently sat in with the ability to walk up to Evie and surprise her with the news that she was once again a princess. That as she walked around with that tiara she brought from the Isle, it wasn't for show or to live up to the standards she held herself to. That it was real.

It almost made her cry as the meeting went on and she knew that Evie would still only be a princess in her own mind rather than by birthright. But now, as she heard Cindy bring up the motion, she was trying to not get her hopes up since she didn't actually know what Cindy intended.

"Resubmission of tabled legislation requires someone to second it," came the voice from the Emperor of China. Cinderella looked around the room. She saw that Snow was about to speak and motioned for her and Florian to remain seated. "I suppose I can serve in that aspect."

"Well then, since we have a second, Queen Cinderella, you have the floor," Ben smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said with a bowing of her head. "The legislation that was sent to us involved one of the four children from the Isle of the Lost, specifically, Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen."

"As I recall, it had something to do with a title?" King Arthur spoke up.

"Yes," Cinderella answered him. "Queen Snow was going to put before this council a vote to bestow…excuse me… _restore_ a royal title to her step-sister, Evie."

" _Sister_ ," Snow corrected.

Yes – _sister_ ," Cinderella corrected herself.

"You want to give a title to a child of the Isle of the Lost?" King Richard of Sherwood asked Snow.

"Yes, Evie is a part of my family, and as such, deserves to have the title she would have been born with," Snow answered.

"But that's the thing," Richard said, "she _wasn't_ born with it. Her mother, your step-mother, was stripped of her crown before being resurrected and put onto the Isle."

"That's true," Snow said, "but as the ruling Queen, I have the ability to restore a title to any other children she may have had."

There was some slight murmuring as the other assembled royals began talking amongst themselves. Snow began looking around, trying to gauge the mood of the room. Even Cinderella was trying to see if there was a way to tell if people were leaning one way or the other.

"Just what would this do to the line of succession in your kingdom? If you don't mind my asking, Your Highness," King Arthur of Camelot asked her. Snow smiled at his politeness. Even though they were friends, and he did call her Snow, in these formal settings he still maintained the formal manners that Merlin had instilled in him from boyhood.

"You mean could Evie inherit the throne?" Snow clarified. Arthur nodded. "The heir to mine and Florian's throne is our son, Raymond."

"But what if something happens to Florian and yourself _before_ Raymond is old enough to become king?" Arthur inquired further. "After all, if the information I read in the files sent to us is correct, she _is_ of age to rule. If Raymond can't become king, can she take control?"

Snow was becoming concerned at the line of questioning. She knew Arthur was just being thorough, but his questions could put some doubt into the minds of the other royals.

"If myself and Florian did, somehow become unable to rule, and Raymond still wasn't old enough to become king, then, by the laws in our kingdom, Evie…would ascend to the throne as Regent until such time as Raymond comes of age," Snow answered.

Almost immediately her response sparked another round of whispered talk amongst the other heads of state. Snow looked over at Cinderella, her friend looking at her sympathetically, but if she didn't know better, could swear there was something else written on her friend's face. A confidence that she herself was starting to feel wane in the mood of the room.

"And you would trust her with that responsibility?" Richard asked, not even trying to hide the distrust in his voice.

All eyes; Richard's and Arthur's, Cinderella's and the Emperor's, Aladdin and Jasmine's, Aurora and Philip's; turned toward Snow and Florian. Before she could answer, Snow felt Florian take her hand in his.

"We would, yes," Florian said for the both of them.

"Does that answer satisfy?" Cinderella asked Richard.

"What about when it comes time for her to give up that power?" Richard asked. "After all, there have been those who have ruled in someone's stead that have abused the responsibility."

"Just what are you referring to?" Ben asked, deciding to get to the bottom of what was quickly sounding like a mix between an interrogation and a witch hunt.

"I just want to make sure that Snow and Florian's kingdom doesn't experience what mine did with my brother," Richard answered.

"Evie is not John," Snow told him, coming to her sister's defense.

"Do you know that for sure?" Richard prodded further. "After all, you've known Evie how long…a little over a month?"

"And how long did you know John?" Aladdin interjected. "You're entire life. Can you honestly say that growing up, he gave you any indication that he was capable of such abuses of power?"

"The Sultan makes a valid point," Arthur said. "I knew John for years and never once did I believe he'd act the way he did once you left him in charge to engage in your country's battles."

"All the more reason we should be cautious about this," Richard argued.

"Caution is one thing," Jasmine spoke up, "but you're sounding paranoid about the actions a 16-year-old girl _might_ take. At the end of the day, while your reservations might be valid, completely denying her this honor based on what she might do, in the remotest of possibilities I might add, just seems contrary to way things are done in Auradon.

'After all, she's here because it was believed she was worthy of a chance to prove she _wasn't_ her mother. If we deny her the chance to become something more than she is now _because_ of her mother, aren't we just proving ourselves to be hypocrites?" Jasmine reasoned.

Many of the other royals nodded in agreement with Agrabah's Sultana.

"Jasmine is right," Cinderella concurred. "If we tell Evie, that despite the strides she's made here, and the fact that she proved herself by helping defeat Maleficent, that her mother's history disqualifies her from receiving the gift of a title from her own sister, then we better be prepared to recommend that one more time in the near future. After all, let's all be honest, it is a very strong possibility that Evie's friend, Mal, may end up becoming Queen of all Auradon. Are we going to tell her that even though she's married the King, she won't be called queen because of her mother?"

"On that point, I believe we should move on to the vote," Ben interrupted. He motioned for Cinderella to sit back down. After she was seated, he motioned for his aid to make himself ready to count the votes.

"Bestowing a title on someone is a matter that is not taken lightly," he began. "That's why even though the final decision rests with me, I take into account the opinions of the royalty gathered here today. On the motion involving giving Evie of the Isle of the Lost, the title of Princess of Germania, we will now hear your votes. Germania?"

"I, King Florian, vote yes."

"As do I, Queen Snow White."

"Charming Province?" Ben moved on.

"I, Queen Cinderella, also speaking for my husband, King Charming, vote yes," Cinderella stated. Snow looked to her friend, equal parts gratitude and apprehension on her face.

"Agrabah?" Ben ticked off.

"I, Sultan Aladdin, vote yes."

"I, Sultana Jasmine, also vote yes."

"Sherwood?"

All eyes were now on King Richard.

* * *

As she exited the council room, Snow was doing all she could to not begin shaking at the decision. Trying as she was, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Florian turned her around and took her hands in his, rubbing them to make them stop. "It's alright, the vote's over," he told her. He then pulled her into a hug.

"I still can't believe it," she sighed as she watched the other royals filter out.

Cinderella was one of the first out and she stopped at her friend. The two queens just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say for the first few moments.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone," Florian said as he went off to speak with Arthur and Aladdin.

"Why?" Snow asked, the single word question the only thing that her mind finally forced out.

"Because I needed to apologize," Cinderella answered. Snow looked at her friend in confusion. "After our argument, Charming asked me why I picked that fight. I didn't know what to tell him…I, I didn't think I had. But then the incident with Chad happened, and I saw Evie so willing to give up what your wanted to give her, and how you two essentially came to each other's rescue in that moment and I…I figured it out."

Cinderella began looking around, making sure that no one was too close to hear the two of them – mostly her – at the moment.

"I was jealous. After dealing with Anastasia and Drizella for years, I always wanted a sister I could actually want to be around. One to talk with, laugh with…and one that cared about me back. Then I met you, and I finally had the sister I always wanted. And you always said we were sisters and…and then you went on about wanting to meet Evie. And then you were gushing about how well you two were getting along and then you made yourself her guardian. Then you wanted to make her a princess. I felt like I was being replaced," Cinderella confessed, her eyes watering and a stray tear running down her right cheek.

"Sweetie," Snow said as she pulled Cinderella to her, holding her tightly.

Before Snow could get another word in Cinderella started crying, and then started repeating over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Snow consoled. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said those things to you, either."

After almost a minute of letting Cinderella cry into her shoulder, the two women separated and looked at each other. The air between them felt lighter, as if the whole situation had been cleaned. Cinderella then pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I could never replace you, Cindy, you know that," Snow told her, eliciting a small nod from Cinderella. "I mean you just proved why I've always called you my sister. Thank you for convincing everyone in there to give Evie a chance."

"Ben would've approved the motion whether I did or not," Cinderella remarked.

"But it helps when everyone votes yes, and you got them to do that. Even Richard."

"I still can't believe he voted yes," Cinderella said in astonishment. "I thought for sure he was going to be the only hold out."

"Well, he did vote yes, and I will say from now to eternity that it was because of you, and I can't wait to tell Evie that she gets to be a princess…for real, not just in spirit."

"Do you think I could go with you to tell her?" Cinderella asked.

Snow smiled and nodded.

 **Part 21**

Evie walked up the desk just outside Fairy Godmother's office and politely cleared her throat to get the attention of the secretary. The young man looked up. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Um, hi, I just got pulled out of class and was told to come here," she told him nervously.

"Evie?" She nodded. "Go right on in, Fairy Godmother's you," he smiled.

Evie walked up to the door that led into Fairy Godmother's office and paused when her hand gripped the knob. She took in a deep breath, let it out, and then, doing her best to quell her nerves, let herself in. Her nerves returned full force when she saw that Fairy Godmother wasn't alone. Snow and Cinderella were with her. Each one was standing behind Fairy Godmother, flanking her as she sat in her chair.

"I'm being expelled, aren't I?" she asked fearfully. All three women began to laugh lightly.

"You're not being expelled," Fairy Godmother smiled at her as she motioned for the scared young girl to come closer. "Thank you," she said once Evie was seated. "Well, the room is yours," she said to the two Queens as she rose from her chair.

"You don't need to leave," Snow informed her.

"I know, but I have to go talk to one of Jane's teachers," she replied. "Just let my secretary know you're done, he'll lock the door."

Before she could start to walk away, Cinderella stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder. As she turned, Fairy Godmother noticed that the two royals shared a look.

"Yes?"

"We want to apologize…," Snow started.

"…For the way we've been acting," Cinderella added. "We're so sorry for what you had to see from us and…"

"…For the way it spread to the school," Snow finished for her friend. "We know we didn't set very good examples for the kids…"

"…And there's no excuse for that," Cinderella concluded.

Fairy Godmother just looked at the two women, a big smile on her face. As she listened to them apologize, she realized that whatever had caused them to become angry at each other had been put to rest because the way they just spoke – finishing each other's sentences – only happened when the two of them were getting along.

She cradled each one of their faces in her hands. "My girls," she said softly as she felt her eyes become misty. "Please don't put me through that again. And you," she said at Cinderella, "come by for dinner tonight. Jane was heartbroken that you didn't say hello last time you were here."

"Yes, Mom."

"Can I come, too?" Snow asked.

"Yes," Fairy Godmother answered her, a gentle smile on her face. She began to walk away, stopping when she was next to her desk. "You come, too," she said to Evie. "And bring, Mal," she instructed Evie. Evie nodded.

She then looked back at Cinderella and Snow, then back at Evie, and smiled knowingly.

"Your Majesties," she said to Snow and Cinderella with a bow of her head. She then turned to Evie. "Your Highness," she told the teen with an identical bowing of her head before finally walking out.

"Why did she call me 'Your Highness'?" Evie asked, confused by the actions of the headmistress.

Snow and Cinderella looked at each other and smiled. "Evie, Sweetheart, we have something to tell you," Snow said.

Despite the smiles on her sister's face, as well Cinderella's, she still felt nervous. She braced herself for whatever was going to be told to her, hoping it really _was_ good news.

"Remember how you told me to cancel my plans to have you named a princess?" Snow asked her. Evie nodded. "I listened to you. I stopped all proceedings. But Cindy, here…she's hardheaded. Doesn't like to listen, do you Cindy?" Snow said in her friend's direction, a complete lack of seriousness in her voice.

Cinderella shook her head. "Not at all."

"So, what happened?" Evie asked slowly.

"Cindy resubmitted the legislation," Snow answered. "And Ben approved it. Evie…you're a princess."

"A full princess," Cinderella clarified.

Evie sat there stunned. She knew what she'd just heard, but part of her didn't know whether to believe it or not. But Snow and Cinderella didn't look like they were lying. In fact, they looked elated. Their faces were glowing and the couldn't stop smiling.

"Evie? Did you hear us?" Snow prodded.

"Why?" Evie asked in Cinderella's direction.

"Wow, you two really _are_ sisters," Cinderella said to Snow who simply smiled. Cinderella then rounded the desk and sat in the chair next to Evie. She looked at Evie and took a deep breath. "Because I needed to say I was sorry. The argument between Snow and myself, well, I let myself blame you for some emotions that I should've just talked to Snow about. And instead of taking _to_ her, I said some things _at_ her and _about_ you that I'm not very proud of.

'Worst of all, I let my son do the same to you personally and still tried to make it your fault. I am so sorry, Evie. None of this was your fault. And blaming you for my own insecurities over my relationship with Snow, well, it wasn't a very decent thing to do to you. Can you please forgive me?"

Evie looked back and forth between Cinderella and her sister. "Are you and Snow okay now?"

"Yes," Cinderella answered. Evie looked at Snow. She nodded.

"As long as you two are back to being sisters, then I forgive you," Evie said. Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Told you she'd forgive you," Snow told Cinderella.

"So, you really made me a princess?" Evie asked Snow.

Snow shook her head. "Cindy did that. Had a rousing speech about fairness and looking past who your mother was."

"Does Chad know about this?" Evie asked.

"You let me deal with my son," Cinderella said. "And if I may, I'd like to apologize for his behavior, too." She looked over at Snow. "You weren't wrong you know; even Charming's said that I'm sometimes too easy on him, and yes, at times I do prevent him from dealing with the consequences of his actions. That's why I've decided to step back and let him deal with his father this time."

"How scared did Chad get?" Snow asked.

"He was paler than you."

"Wow," Evie and Snow said in unison.

"Believe me, Evie, his father will definitely make sure that Chad apologizes and never bothers you or your friends. And speaking of friends, how's Jay?"

"Good. Just a small sprain and he jammed his wrist. Doctors said he should be fine in about a week," Evie told her.

"That's good," Cinderella said. "Now, how about we find Evie's friends, and watch her tell them the good news?"

Both sisters smiled and nodded happily.

 **Part 22**

The Evil Queen was settling in for the night. She'd made sure that the locks on her castle were secured. No need for the common folk to find their way inside, she thought. She carefully removed her make-up, and then replied a light amount of blush. She sat down on her couch, lifted her feet, and grabbed the remote to her way too old box television. She turned it on, intending to watch a little of the news before bed.

"Let's see how those sycophants make themselves feel superior today," she thought indignantly.

The one channel allowed on the Isle faded into view and she watched as some report about a charity event's success ended.

"In regal news, King Ben and Auradon's Council of Royals approved a motion to restore the royal title to the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie, earlier today. The motion's inception was the brainchild of Queen Snow White of Germania and apparently supported by Queen Cinderella of Charming Province. The coronation will take place in two weeks in Germania and..."

Evil Queen shut off the TV and sat up on her couch. Snow did it, she thought. Somehow that little ingrate pulled it off. Try as she might, and despite all her years of warning to Evie about the act, the Evil Queen couldn't help but begin to smile. Finally, Evie will get the respect she deserves.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: So, we've got one chapter left after this. The same goes for Tough Love (I hope and if anyone was wondering). I'm going to try and finish them both before Friday when Descendant's 2 premieres, but I'm not totally prpmising because I do want to make sure I do them right and don't just shove them out for updating's sake. But I will be working hard on them. That being said...

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Part 23**

"You know I can make my own dress," Evie said from behind the dressing room door as she, Snow, Mal, and Cinderella were in a dress shop in Germania. Snow had brought her and Mal up for the weekend before the coronation for a girl's weekend of shopping. Cinderella had joined them a little while after the girls had arrived and immediately Florian and Raymond had made themselves scarce, Raymond reluctantly so when he found out Mal was coming.

"I know you can, Sweetie. And I've seen your work, that dress would be beautiful," Snow complimented. "But you only get coronated once –"

"Well…," Cinderella drew out.

"Okay, maybe twice," Snow conceded as she knew that Cinderella meant when she herself was crowned as a princess after Grimhilde's death, and again when she was crowned Queen after marrying Florian. "But in your case, it is once. And I want to make sure everything is perfect and that you don't have to worry about anything. So please, let me find you the most beautiful dress fit for a princess."

"Did you have that speech practiced just in case, or did you just make that up on the spot?" Mal asked as she looked through the rack of purple gowns that Snow had brought out for her.

"Oh, she definitely made that up on the spot," Cinderella answered her. "She may not look it, but Snowy here is the best at impromptu speeches. So just imagine what she can do when she had the time to prepare."

Mal smiled and nodded. "She could probably inspire a hopeless crowd."

"Not probably, she's done it," Cinderella boasted.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Snow asked as she watched Mal pull out a gown. It was a sleeveless, floor-length mermaid dress with diamond sequin-embellished lace over a matching sweetheart lining. The cut of the dress looked like it would hug Mal's curves while still maintaining an elegant look. "That is going to look beautiful on you," she told the young purple-ette.

"It certainly will," Cinderella agreed.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I want to make anyone spend the kind of money this dress probably costs," Mal said as she looked at the tag. Her eyes widened when she saw the price. "Especially not a thousand dollars," she gasped.

"Would you relax, I'm paying for it, so go try it on," Snow directed her.

"No, I can't, it's way too expensive," Mal hesitated.

"It's perfect," Cinderella gushed as she looked the dress over. "Snow's right, you are going to look beautiful in this."

With a heavy sigh, Mal relented and was about to make her way to a dressing room when the door to Evie's opened and she stepped out. Immediately Snow, Mal, and Cinderella's jaws almost dropped collectively. Evie was wearing simple off the shoulder dark blue silk tulle gown. The top edge and the area that was at her waist, just above where the skirt flared out, were embroided with a white lace floral design. The material wrapped itself around her torso while still looking appropriately young for a teenage girl before flaring out into a full ball gown silhouette that reached floor length without actually touching the ground. The skirt was accented with simple white flowers that popped against the dark blue material.

"Oh my God," Cinderella gasped at the sight before her.

"E, you look beautiful," Mal said in an equal amount of awe. She knew that Evie was beautiful and that when she dressed up for things like this she always looked like the most beautiful girl in the room. But right now, Mal would freely admit that in this dress, once the hair and makeup were added, maybe, just maybe, this might the one time that Snow _wouldn't_ be the fairest of them all.

Snow's reaction was even stronger. She tried to speak, but found herself unable to. Her hands were in fact covering her mouth and Evie could see that Snow was tearing up and maybe just a second away from crying uncontrollably.

"Snow…?" Evie asked fearfully.

"Oh, Evie…you look…oh my God," the usually aplomb Queen stammered just before rushing from the room. "Excuse me," she sobbed as she finally broke down in tears. Evie and Mal looked on uncomfortably.

"Was it something I did?" Evie asked fearfully.

"No," Cinderella shook her head. "Not intentionally." She moved over to Evie and helped her toward the three-way mirrors. Mal crowded in behind Evie next to Cinderella. "This dress you chose – albeit with some differences in color and the accents – is almost identical to the one Snow wore when she was re-crowned as Princess after your mother's imprisonment. In fact, she was just a year younger than you were when it happened. It's probably bringing back some memories," Cinderella explained.

"But I didn't pick this dress," Evie revealed. "The shop owner brought it in last minute. He said he remembered Snow's coronation and wanted to go for a vintage look to pay homage."

"Then he made good decision," Cinderella stated softly, "because this is the one."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset Snow," Evie said.

"She's not upset, Evie. Trust me," Cinderella comforted. "Now, you," she directed at Evie, "back in there and take this of so we can get it. And you," she said to Mal, "into a dressing room of your own and try that on, so we can make sure it fits, and take that one too. Now, young ladies," she finished in Mom mode when neither of them moved.

"Okay, we're going," Evie responded as she started making her way back into her dressing room.

"Yeah…so bossy," Mal said under her breath as she began moving as well.

* * *

 **Part 24**

"I can't believe the shop owner was nice enough to let Mal and I have our dresses for free," Evie said as the four of them were eating lunch.

"That wasn't nice, that was ego," Cinderella said. Mal and Evie looked at her. "He let us have your dresses for free because when the coronation happens, one of the questions is guaranteed to be…"

"…Who made the dress the new princess is wearing?" Snow finished. "And that shop owner knows that once his name is mentioned…"

"…He'll be able to say that he provides dresses fit for royalty," Cinderella said.

"Okay, so that explains Evie," Mal said. "But why my dress, too?"

Snow and Cinderella looked at each other and smiled.

"Mal, you're forgetting that everyone knows that you're King Ben's girlfriend," Snow started.

"Like everyone else, he's probably assuming that one day, we'll be attending _your_ coronation…," Cinderella added.

"…and at the very least he'll get to say the Queen of Auradon has worn his work. At most…"

"…He's hoping you'll remember this dress, and come back for _your_ coronation dress."

When they were done speaking, they saw the way Mal and Evie were staring at them. They grew confused. "What?" Snow finally asked.

"It's so freaky how they do that," Mal said.

"I know," Evie concurred. "Even we don't do that."

"We didn't always do this," Snow said. She held up her hand in order to stop Cinderella since she knew that her friend was about to speak. "We've known each other a long time, and after a while, _after_ we had gotten to be best friends and then sisters, it just started happening."

"I guess when you know practically everything about a person, you eventually just know what goes through their head," Cinderella offered.

"So, you two know _everything_ about each other?" Evie asked.

Snow and Cinderella nodded. "Pretty much," Cinderella said off-handedly.

"So, if I wanted to ask for details about a certain Queen who was mentioned to have stolen a car when she was sixteen, you could give me – I mean us," Evie corrected as she felt Mal kick her under table. "Give us those, right?" she finished. Both teenage girls had wicked little smiles to match the hopeful gleams in their eyes.

"Oh definitely," Cinderella answered enthusiastically.

"Whoa, no," Snow said to Cinderella. "No, she won't," she said to the girls.

"Oh, come on, it's a fun story," Cinderella giggled.

"No, it's not."

"Well not on your end," Cinderella admitted. "But she already knows about it, might as well fill her in."

Snow rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yay," Mal and Evie said at the same time.

"It was after all of our enemies had been placed on the Isle," Cinderella began. "Most of us were settling back into our kingdoms. Except for Snow. You see, she was still a minor – fifteen to be exact. So, King Adam decided that she needed a guardian until she was legal. Fairy Godmother volunteered.

'So, for those first few years after being awoken, Snow _lived_ with Fairy Godmother. Whenever the rest of us were in town on official business, that's when she hung out with us."

"Us?" Evie asked.

"The usual group was Snow, Jasmine, Rapunzell, Anna and Elsa, and myself. Sometimes Belle, but usually she was off with her duties as Queen," Cinderella told her.

"The problem is, when you're the youngest one, sometimes you find there are things you can't do because everyone says you're too young," Snow said angrily.

"Like say when we all decide to go a club and Snow can't go because she's only sixteen. She begged and pleaded with Fairy Godmother to let her, saying that since she was a princess, they'd let her in. But Fairy Godmother said no."

"That's when your stole her car?" Evie asked her sister.

"I did not steal her car," Snow corrected.

"Not yet anyway," Cinderella chuckled. "First, Snow calls me, begging me to come get her anyway, but I am not about to anger Fairy Godmother."

"Mama's girl," Snow digs.

Cinderella shot Snow a look.

"Instead I tell her that if she can get to the palace, where the rest of us are staying, I can have a fake ID waiting for her. _That's_ when she steals –"

"Borrowed," Snow interrupted.

Another look from Cinderella. "She waited for Fairy Godmother to go to sleep, because she always went to bed early, snuck out to the garage, and, without permission – which means _stealing_ – took Fairy Godmother's car."

Mal and Evie began laughing hysterically along with Cinderella. Snow just sat there, annoyed at the tale of her youthful transgression.

"Sneaking out. Stealing a car. Using a fake ID. And sneaking into a club. You would've fit in perfectly on the Isle," Mal stated.

"Thank you, I think," Snow said flatly. "But I wasn't _that_ bad." Cinderella let out small laugh. "What? I was a good girl."

"Oh no, don't lie to them. After all, I know better," Cinderella said. She then turned to the girls. "Don't let this woman's prim and proper demeanor, or how strict she is with Raymond, fool you, okay. When she was your age, Snow was going through quite the rebellious stage. And it made her quite the little problem child for Fairy Godmother," she added with an evil little smile.

Now Snow looked completely annoyed and everyone at the table found it unbelievably hilarious.

"Are you sure you two aren't related by blood?" Mal asked Evie, eliciting even more laugher.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I know I said this would be the last chapter, and I was fully intended it to be. But as I writing, it started to get really long, so I've decided to split it into two chapters. This one, and the actual final chapter which will be uploaded tomorrow. Also, since we've never been told what Evie is actually short for (I don't think Evilette like Evil Queen said in Descendants is actually her name) I've taken a guess.

Please enjoy…

* * *

 **Part 25**

"Oh God, I don't think I can do this," Evie panicked as she stood before the mirror in her bedroom.

"You're freaking out now?" Mal asked as she zipped Evie's dress up. "Now, an hour before you officially get turned into a princess?"

"Well, it's a big step. I mean, this means I'm not just…me and Snow, and Florian and Raymond," Evie said, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words. "Mal, I'm going from just being Snow White's sister, to an actual part of the royal family. What if I can't live up to that?" Evie revealed.

Mal leaned in, as best she could due to the hindrance that Evie's dress caused, and wrapped her arms around Evie's shoulders. "E, you're going to be fine. You've lived your entire life knowing you were a princess. Your mom made sure you knew how to walk, talk, and act like one in any situation. If anyone can handle being a member of a royal family, it's you."

"Thank you," Evie said softly, fighting back tears.

"Oh no, don't you dare start crying," Mal ordered when she saw Evie's eyes watering. "It took forever to do your makeup, we are not ruining it now and starting over." Evie started to laugh and then took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

A knock on the door interrupted the two VKs before they could say anything further.

"Come in," Evie said.

The door opened and Snow walked in. She was dressed in a light blue gown with a yellow shawl around her shoulders. With the exception of the fairly large diamond and jewel encrusted crown on her head, it was a far simpler look than either teenager thought she would be wearing. What they didn't know was that Snow had deliberately dressed down to make sure that all the attention was where she wanted it – on Evie.

She was carrying a medium-sized box with her that she set down on Evie's bed. Her own eyes teared up at the sight of her little sister in her gown. And with the soft make-up job as well as her hair pulled back into an elegant bun, she looked absolutely perfect to her.

"Evie, you look beautiful," Snow said as she walked over and looked her over. She grabbed Evie's hands and held her at arm's length to see everything. Evie giggled as Snow twirled her, causing the gown to flare. "Even if it is just my opinion, you are the most beautiful princess in Auradon."

"Thanks, Sis," Evie blushed.

"And Mal," Snow directed at her sister's purple-haired friend. "I told you that you would look beautiful in that dress and you do," she said of Mal's purple gown.

Mal blushed, still not used to wearing clothes like dress she had on.

"Thanks," she said, then diverting her attention to the box on Evie's bed. "Um, what's in the…"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Snow smiled as she motioned the girls over to the box. "I thought you might like to see the tiara you're going to be receiving."

"You have it?" Evie asked in happy shock.

Snow nodded. The girls crowded around her and watched as she opened the box. Their mouths dropped at the sight of a diamond studded tiara, smaller in size that the one Snow was currently wearing, but still nothing to scoff at, resting atop a light blue pillow. Even in the box, the diamonds caught the light and made flecks of light dance around the room.

"It's beautiful," Evie gasped. "I can't believe you had that made so fast." Snow gave her sister a sly smirk. "What?"

"I didn't have it made. I already had it. This, my dear sister, is the same tiara I was given when I was re-crowned princess."

"You mean this…you're giving me _your_ tiara?" Evie asked in shock. Snow nodded. "Why?"

"Because I can't think of a better person to give it to because I know nobody will wear it with more pride that you."

Once again Evie felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion. She hugged her sister and then felt her eyes water again.

"Don't you dare cry yet," Snow directed when she saw Evie's eyes. "From what I heard it took forever to do your make-up and we are not pushing this ceremony back an hour just to do it again."

Evie, and Mal, both began laughing at Snow's identical response to the sight of Evie nearly crying.

"Uh, Mom, Dad wanted me to tell you that the carriage is here to take us to the cathedral," Raymond interrupted. All three turned to look at him and Evie and Mal practically rushed at him.

"Oh my God, look at him," Evie gushed as she saw Raymond in his royal suit. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a light blue double-breasted blazer. His white shirt and light blue tie matched the blazer while the yellow sash running diagonally over the jacket made the ensemble pop. On his head was simple gold band crown with evenly placed jewels. "He's so cute."

"He's looks so freaking adorable," Mal commented as they looked him over, turning him this way and that to get the full picture.

"Stop touching me," he complained, swatting their hands away. "I am not a doll."

"You clean up nice, kid," Mal complimented, playfully knocking his crown off-kilter.

Raymond turned toward Mal and finally got a full, uninterrupted look at her and his eyes widened at the sight of her. He also felt his mouth go suddenly dry and he felt very hot under the collar – figuratively and literally. He tried not to look like he was staring, but he knew he was failing.

"Everything alright, Raymond?" Snow asked, a knowing grin on her face. He nodded slowly, causing all three females to laugh.

"You sure you're okay, Ray?" Mal asked softly.

"You look gorgeous," he blurted out. Once he realized what he said his eyes widened all over again. "I mean…I meant…oh God."

Mal and Evie started laughing, but couldn't help but find his reaction completely adorable. "Quite the charmer isn't he?" Mal said before bending down and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said, this time trying to contain her laughter at the way Raymond went almost as red as the lipstick she'd left on his cheek.

"I'm…uh…I'm gonna go find Dad," he said nervously before running off.

"Sorry," Mal smiled at Snow after Raymond left the room.

Snow shrugged. "This is the first time I've ever seen him get so awkward over a girl since he started liking them," she giggled. "I actually find it cute how nervous he gets when you show him the least bit of attention."

"You know, M, if things don't work out with Ben, you could get with Raymond, and still up a Queen," Evie teased.

Mal shot Evie a sardonic look before saying. "Can we just go make you a princess already?"

 **Part 26**

I wonder if Ben felt like throwing up, Evie thought as she stood in the vestibule, looking at the door to the main area of the cathedral. She remembered the way he walked in during his coronation: calm, collected, and steady. He was ready to be king. Evie was a bundle of nerves, so much so that she actually thought she might start vomiting from the butterflies in her stomach, or of simply turning around and running away.

Before she could decide, one of the guards at the doors brought his hand to his right ear, the one with the earpiece in it, spoke a word in the affirmative, and nodded to the guard on the other side of the doorway. Evie shook with a small sense of apprehension.

It was time.

They guards opened the large, heavy wooden doors, and Evie stared into cathedral nave. The place was full, not one empty seat. "It's time, Your Highness," one of guards told her. It was her cue to begin waking.

She took a deep breath and started waking. First past the doors and into the nave. She reached the area where the pews began, and those in attendance only bowed their heads as she passed them. No full bows or curtsies yet, she reminded herself. As she walked passed, she took stock of those in attendance, VIPs in tuxes and gowns. Germania's nobles. The visiting royalty from the other kingdoms. She saw Belle and Beast. Audrey's and Chad's parents. Aladdin and Jasmine from Agrabah. Eric and Ariel. The Emperor of China. The kings of Camelot and Nottingham.

And at the front, in first seats before the dais, her friends. Mal, Jay, and Carlos. Doug, Jane, Ben, and Lonnie. And yes, even Chad and Audrey.

Finally she was at the base of the dais. Florian and Raymond stepped down from it and met her, Florian on her right and Raymond on her left. They offered her their hands, and led her up the few steps when she took hold of them. Once at the top she stood before a small, padded raised pedestal. Snow stood behind the pedestal, the tiara next to her. Snow nodded at her and, with Florian and Raymond still holding her hands, knelt down before her sister. Florian and Raymond then returned to Snow's side.

"This cathedral has seen many coronations of my family," Snow began, her voice slightly firmer than Evie was used to hearing it. She began looking back and forth between the assembled audience and her sister. "So today it's only fitting that the latest coronation it bears witness to is not only the crowning of a princess, but to the initiation of someone who has become a cherished and dearly loved member of this family."

Snow looked off to her right and in walked one of the royal guards. He pulled a sword from his scabbard and presented it to her – the royal sword of Germania, used to anoint both knights and royalty for hundreds of years. She took and held it, point end in Evie's direction but pointed at the ground.

"Normally this duty would fall to my husband, the King, but in this instance, we've agreed that it is more fitting if I be the one to do it."

Snow then raised the sword just enough to rest it gently on top of Evie's bowed head.

"Do you Evie, swear to uphold, honor, and defend the laws of kingdom?"

"I do," Evie answered.

"Do you Evie, swear to lead and protect the people of the kingdom, putting their needs, their safety, and their well-being before your own?"

"I do."

"Then, by the authority given to me, and representing the crown and throne of Germania, I, Snow White, Queen of Germania," Snow started as she moved the sword from Evie's head down to her right shoulder. "Hereby grant you the title of Princess of Germania." Snow moved the sword to Evie's left shoulder. "And bestow upon you all the rights, privileges, and authority therein."

She knew that she should feel a great swelling of pride at the realization that she was once again a princess, but instead, all Evie felt was a sense of calm. It was over. The most stressful part was done. She was thankful that she was kneeling down because she thought that if she was standing that she might actually fall from her legs going weak.

Snow handed the guard back the sword and then turned toward the pedestal next to her. She carefully grabbed the tiara, and the gathered audience watched as she placed it on Evie's head and secured it in place.

"You kneeled as Evie, of the Isle of the Lost, now please rise," Snow instructed.

Evie rose up from her knees and stood before her sister. Despite the lack of change to her voice, Evie could see that Snow had teared up. Snow held out her hand and, once Evie took it, led her past the kneeling pedestal and brought her next to her.

"Ladies and gentleman, gathered dignitaries, and fellow royals, please allow me to introduce, Princess Evelyn of Germania." The crowd broke out into a loud echoing applause before standing and finally began to bow and curtsy. "Congratulations Evie," Snow smiled.

"Thank you," Evie almost cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Well, this IS the final chapter. I wanted there to be a strengthening of the relationship between Evie and Snow, but realized that there needed to be some closure to the one massive shadow that was covering both of them. And this came from that.

Please enjoy...

* * *

 **Part 27**

Now that the pomp and circumstance of the coronation was over, it was time for the celebration. It had taken a monumental feat of logistics to keep the massive amount of vehicles from clogging the streets, but eventually, everyone had arrived back at Snow and Florian's palace, eager to begin the party. Evie was being led in by Snow, Florian, Raymond and Mal. There were several servants and aides walking with them, but Snow was paying no attention. She had one last surprise in store for her little sister and she had to time it so that the gathering guests didn't notice anything amiss, otherwise, she would be in a great deal of trouble.

She stopped the movement of the group, causing Evie to become confused.

"Everything alright, Snow?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, but I just realized, I left something important back main family room," she answered. "Honey, can you take Mal and Raymond over to the reception hall? I'm going take Evie with me to get it that way we can have a few minutes alone before the party starts."

Florian nodded and began leading Mal and Raymond, as well as the rest of entourage, away.

"I haven't know you very long, but I learned real quick, you don't forget anything?" Evie told her sister, not buying what she'd just heard Snow say. Snow smiled knowingly. "Okay, now you're scaring me a little."

"Come on," Snow instructed as she grabbed Evie's hand and began leading her toward the main family room.

Once there, Evie found it odd that there were a pair of guards standing outside the doors. Evie was about to ask what was going on when Snow pressed her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion. "Thank you, gentlemen," she told the guards as she opened the door and led Evie in.

Evie's eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped her lips at the sight before her.

"Mom?"

The Evil Queen turned from looking at the pictures above the mantle, specifically one of Snow and Evie with their arms around each other and Evie's head on Snow's shoulder, the two of them smiling, and looked at her daughter and step-daughter. "Hello Evie."

Evie ran over and threw her arms around her mother. The Evil Queen was caught slightly off guard by the showing of emotion, but soon, after a mimed example from Snow, hugged her daughter back.

"How are you here?" Evie asked in disbelief after she released the hug.

"Well, I have…," Evil Queen trailed off, finding difficult to give credit to where it was due. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued. "Snow had me brought over."

Evie turned and looked at her sister. "But how, I don't think even Ben would approve this."

Snow scoffed. "To get those guardianship papers to her, I had to sneak onto the Isle, sweetheart. You think I can't sneak someone off when I need to?"

"One day you and I are going to have a very long talk about the things you learned during your _rebellious stage_ ," Evie said.

"Rebellious stage?" Evil Queen questioned in mild amusement. "Were you the bad seed I always said you were?"

"Mom?" Evie chastised.

"I was a good girl," Snow fake smiled.

"You stole a car," Evie said without thinking.

"Really?" Evil Queen said, actually smiling at the revelation she'd just heard. "I see you moved up from stealing horses out of the stables to sneak out of the castle. I guess that makes you the good daughter," she said to Evie.

Evie's mouth opened like she was about to speak, but before she could Snow cut her off. "Mom, doesn't Evie look beautiful?" Snow asked in an effort to change the subject.

"What have I said about using that word?"

"Not now, not in front of Evie, please," Snow told her mother.

"I suppose," Evil Queen conceded. "And my little Evie, you do look beautiful, but then again, you always do," she complimented her daughter. "It actually makes me want to smile to see you as a princess - a real princess."

"She was always a princess," Snow corrected. "I just wanted to make sure everyone knew it."

Evil Queen walked over to her step-daughter and looked her in the eye. Snow became a little worried because she didn't actually know what was about to come out of her mother's mouth. "This isn't easy for me to say, but…t-thank you. Part of me believed that you wouldn't follow through on your promise to make this happen. That you'd dangle this in front of her, and then take it away as a way to spite me for all I'd done to you."

Snow took hold of Evil Queen's hands. "I would never do that. I love her too much," Snow said. "I promised I would take care of her for you and I have. And I'll continue to do so."

Suddenly the two of them heard a shudder sound and turned to see Evie with her phone out, taking a picture of the two of them. "What? I may never see the two of you standing together again after this," Evie said. "In fact, you know what would really make me happy right now?"

Snow and Evil Queen looked at Evie skeptically. She smiled at them wickedly.

"If you could each say something nice about the other."

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah. For years I've heard Mom go on and on about what happened. About how much different life would be if…if…," Evie trailed off, not wanting to say how mother used to say that things would be different if Snow had stayed dead.

"You don't need to finish, Evie," Snow told her. "I know."

"And here, I keep hearing from people how they don't understand how you _don't_ hate Mom. Well, just once, I want to hear you both be cordial and give me a good memory to hold on to. So please, say something – anything – nice to each other."

Both queens looked at each other. It was clear that Evie's request had caused a small bit of awkwardness, but each one wanted to give the newly crowned princess what she asked for.

"I know you hate hearing me say this word," Snow began, "but you are my mother. And despite what happened between us, I love you. And I forgive you."

Years of court politics and acting with proper decorum had given the Evil Queen the ability to reign in her emotions no matter the situation. And those lessons were still being used, especially here, because whether she'd admit it or not, hearing Snow say she forgave her moved the usually cold and distant monarch to emotions that she'd locked away a long time ago. Now, standing here, part of her began thinking that she wasn't in a room with her daughter and step-daughter. She was just in a room with her daughters.

"Mom?" Evie's voice prodded.

"Well I suppose if I must," Evil Queen started as she began walking back toward the mantle. Once there, she picked up a photo and turned it toward Snow. Snow recognized it as Raymond's latest school portrait. "You do good work," she said of the young boy.

"Thank you," Snow smiled and chuckled.

"He is a little cutie, isn't he?" Evie said of her nephew.

"Would you like to keep that picture?" Snow offered. Evil Queen placed it back on the mantle.

"One compliment doesn't get us to the point of trading pictures yet," Evil Queen said.

"Baby steps then," Snow replied, her voice the same even tone.

"How long is Mom here for?" Evie asked.

"Just a little while longer. I need to get her back to the Isle before anyone realizes that she's gone," Snow answered. "But I just wanted to give her the chance to see her daughter crowned," she added.

Evie looked to her mother. "I know that you two have your issues, but I just want you to know, she is the best sister ever. And you don't have to worry, I know she'll take good care of me."

"She better," Evil Queen said. "Now com give a Mommy another hug before you head off to your party."

Snow watched as Evie and their mother embraced. She became a little maudlin at the memories of similar hugs when she was little. When they broke the hug, Evie went over to Snow. Snow led her to the door and carefully opened it.

"Can you please escort my sister to her party, please?" she asked one guard. "And can you bring that detail of guards for transport please?" she asked of the other. Both of them nodded and gave a firm, "Yes, Your Majesty".

Once they were gone, Snow closed the door and turned back toward the room. She saw her mother fixing her robes and checking her appearance in one of the mirrors. Some things never change, she thought as she made her way over.

"Thank you again for allowing me to bring you here for Evie."

"Thank you for keeping your promise…Snowy."

Snow felt herself tear up at that name. It was a name that her closest friends and family called her, usually after she told them to. But the Evil Queen was the first ones to ever call her that. She called her that all the time, stopping only when she went mad. From that point on she was simply Dusty, or ingrate, or girl. But for the first time in twenty years, she heard her mother call her Snowy once again.

"Don't cry," Evil Queen said. "You'll ruin your make-up."

Baby steps, Snow reminded herself.

 **Part 28**

 _One week later..._

Evie walked into the outdoor patio to meet with Snow. Raymond and Florian were off on what they called a father-son weekend bonding adventure, but Snow and Evie just called it a fishing trip where there would be no electricity, no cell service, and most importantly, no place to plug in a hair dryer. Snow rose from her chair and gave Evie a hug. The two then sat back down and began eating an early dinner.

"How was the trip in?" Snow asked.

"Good, I was able to take a nap since I was by myself."

"So I take it Mal wasn't able to make it?"

Evie shook her head. "Belle insisted she stay since she needs to do some extra credit work in one of her classes so she can have a chance at a passing grade because of some homework that wasn't turned in."

"Which is Belle's polite way of saying she's grounded," Snow giggled.

"Yeah," Evie let out slowly.

One of the butler's brought out the food to the two royals now that both diners were present. They began eating, making small talk over their meal. The conversation was mostly Snow asking Evie about school, her friends, if there were any problems regarding her being crowned. Overall Evie said everything was good, though she did mention that Chad seemed to be walking on eggshells.

"Cindy probably has him scared to say anything for fear of having to talk to his father. Charming, Sr., is known for being rather strict with him," Snow smiled.

The small talk continued and soon the two of them began talking about what to do with their, essentially, girl's weekend. Before any real plans could be finalized, one of the maids walked up.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," she said to Snow. "And hello, Your Highness," she greeted Evie.

"Hi, Willow," Evie returned.

"Did you find them?" Snow asked hopefully.

Willow shook her head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I haven't."

"Are you sure?" Snow asked sadly.

"I've had the whole castle searched twice, Your Majesty. I'm afraid they aren't here," Willow explained dejectedly.

Snow looked like she was heartbroken at that news. "Well, thank you for looking so thoroughly, Willow."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Willow said before bowing, then turning toward Evie and bowing to her as well, and then taking her leave.

"Find them? Is something missing?" Evie asked.

"Some pictures from the family room," Snow told her.

"Pictures?"

Snow nodded. "The one of you and me, and Raymond's school photo. I don't know where they could've gone."

"When they'd go missing?" Evie asked.

"I noticed a few days after your coronation. I turned this castle upside down looking for them. When I still couldn't find them, I put the staff on it," Snow said. "But apparently even they can't find them."

"There were a lot of people here for the coronation party, maybe someone accidentally took them," Evie reasoned, and then realized how ridiculous that sounded. No one from Auradon would steal.

"No," Snow shook her head. "That room was locked because Mom was in it. Even after she left, I had it sealed off for two days to make sure it was cleaned of any evidence of her stay so I didn't get in…"

Snow thought back to that night. Specifically back to when she turned back around into the room after having Evie escorted out. Her mother had been fixing her robes. She just chalked it up her mother fixing her appearance. But now…she realized her mother could've been positioning something to not look out of place.

"Oh my God," Snow said softly, a small smile curling her red lips.

"What? Thought of where they might be?" Snow nodded, her smile growing. "Well, where?"

"With Mom."

Evie almost didn't believe it, but one look at her sister's face and she knew that Snow was certain. "Is that a problem?"

Snow shook her head. "They're where they belong. After all, I can replace Raymond's picture and I can always take another picture with my sister."

The End


End file.
